


In Caring Arms

by CrimsonTale



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonTale/pseuds/CrimsonTale
Summary: No matter where he found himself, one truth remained: the world was a cruel, dark place. A fighter since his youth, death and loss was all he ever knew. And now, stranded in another world, he faces a new reality. One not too different from the one he'd left behind.
Relationships: Kochou Shinobu - Relationship, Susamaru - Relationship, Uzumaki Naruto - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Will you play with me?

***

Susamaru could feel it.

Blood. This man's _blood_ , coursing through human veins, through mortal arteries and capillaries—raging, powerful, and brimming with life. In the dark of night, his flesh called to her, beckoned to her, and it was a sweet aroma that made her mouth water and her legs quiver.

Deep within the forest, a blond man stood alone.

He leaned against a tree with a sober expression, gazing at the glimmering stars above. Even beneath a suit and tie, his frame was strong, athletic, sculpted through years of physical activity. He was of average height: just under six feet. His visage was young, barely that of a twenty-year-old. His cheeks were whiskered, birthmarks etched across his comely features.

It almost pained her to think that she would soon end this young man's life.

_Almost._

She smiled hungrily, eager to tear him apart.

A bag was at his side, stuffed to the brim with various plants and herbs. In his hand was a thick book. After a moment of looking up, he swiftly took a pen and began to sketch.

Susamaru, the spectator, the hunter, stalked her blond-haired, blue-eyed prey. The blood that this man possessed was different. It felt different. It _sounded_ different from any other person she had ever devoured. For several minutes, the demon had slowly followed him. She had trailed the blond until they were in a secluded area, where she could take her time with him.

She was quaking with bloodlust. And now, it was time to act.

Normally, she would use her temari balls to end her foes, turning them into chunks of meat. But not this one. She wanted to keep him intact, wanted to hear his pained screams as she devoured him bit by painful bit. Oh, how she could not wait to taste his blood—the very blood that had called to her the moment she laid eyes on him.

Susamaru's hands shook, then clenched into fists. Her claws lengthened, sharped. Her menacing fangs burst forward; and somehow, she knew this would be her finest meal yet.

But before she could make a move, the blond man suddenly stirred.

He stopped sketching.

"You know, you're not as quiet as you think you are."

Susamaru froze, a sudden chill running down her spin.

Had she been spotted? She remained still for time, wondering if he had truly seen her slinking through the forest. A wall of green separated them, hiding her entire body from sight.

"Demon, I'm talking to you," the blond repeated, turning to her exact location. "Come on, no need to hide. Let's get this over with."

She snarled with prideful anger, emerging from behind a tree. She said no words to him. She moved with purpose in her steps, walking, then running, then sprinting, thundering toward this calm human. She closed the distance between them in an instant, claws outstretched, jaws exposing brutal fangs.

She hoped to see horror in the blond's eyes.

But instead, she saw… _nothing_.

No fear.

Not even surprise.

And then, a fist plowed into her face.

She was halted mid-sprint. A sickening crunch echoed through the forest as her nose and teeth were shattered. Another fist drove into her stomach, and she retched, falling to her knees. Another strike landed, a _vicious_ kick. She felt her ribs snap beneath the force of his leg. And the final blow to the sternum sent her flying twenty meters backwards; she rolled against the dirt, stopping only as her back struck a nearby tree.

Susamaru could taste blood in her mouth.

Not the blood of her foe, but her own. She shuddered, clutching her ribs tightly. Pain swam down her body. The demon whimpered as she slowly sat up. She could not move her arm. Her jaw and nose had been broken. Her ribs most likely shattered to pieces.

By a mere human.

The blond man observed her for a moment, then he drew closer, taking deliberate steps. It was then that Susamaru looked into his eyes, a vibrant blue that mirrored the sea. There was no hesitation, no tentativeness in gaze.

Suddenly, she was afraid.

This being wasn't human. He _couldn't_ be. Yet, vibrant blood still coursed through his veins. His flesh and organs called to her, begging to be devoured. He didn't have Kibutsuji's aura, so he couldn't have been a demon.

A _Demon Slayer_ , perhaps?

No, couldn't be. He hadn't used a Nichirin sword. Only brute strength.

Susamaru shrunk back as the blond stood before her.

He leaned forward.

"You're not the first one, you know." He sighed, staring down at her. He looked tired, weary. And sad.

She could feel her wounds healing. "What… what are you talking about?"

The young man scratched his whiskered cheeks. "They always come. Your kind. They're drawn to me. Like moths to a flame."

"Just who are you?!" Susamaru probed, buying time, waiting for her body to recover.

"A shinobi, an artist, and believe it or not, I'm also a doctor." The blond listed. He counted on his fingers with a pleasant smile.

"Shi… shinobi?" she panted. Her ribs began to mend themselves. It was a swift, yet painful process. "What the fuck is that?"

"You don't know? I could have sworn there were shinobi in this world." He chuckled, then crossed his arms. "But you know, it's very annoying."

His expensive suit was ruined, stained with blood. Her blood.

"When you demons attack me, I really, really don't like it." The blond sighed again. "Some have even tried it in broad daylight, only for them to burn alive."

"Probably young, inexperienced demons. Recently turned, by the sound of it." She laughed humorlessly, wheezing in agony.

"With a group as old as yours, you'd think the older demons would take better care of the young."

Fully recovered, Susamaru snarled. "Guess it's not in our nature!"

She lunged forward, aiming for the man's skull. Meal be damned! She threw two temari balls, hoping to turn his head into chunks of meat. But he deflected them with the ease of swatting a fly.

And **Terror** befell her.

She felt a hand wrap around her neck, slamming her against a tree so harshly that wood splintered and cracked against her spine. The lumbering trunk groaned, snapping. It soon gave way, falling to the forest floor with a mighty thud. She cried out in pain as she was lifted by the throat, legs dangling like a doll. This time, he had broken her lower spine, rendering her limbs useless. And her ribs, once again shattered, pierced her lungs from within.

"You're not a monster, you know," the blond whispered, powerful hands clenched around the demon's throat. "I can see it in your eyes. You _think_ you are, but you're not."

He pulled out a strange knife, twirling it with a finger. An ethereal glow surrounded his weapon, distorting the very space around it. It wasn't a nichirin blade, but she just knew it had the power to kill her. Or at least, do some permeant damage.

She trashed against his hold, completely overcome by fear—something she hadn't felt in a long time. She wondered; would this man decapitate her, or wait for the sun, finally ending her eternal life?

She stopped struggling, gasping out. "I _am_ a monster," she said pitifully.

The blond's grip loosened, and Susamaru fell to the forest floor. She didn't try to escape. She _couldn't._

He took a knee. "I haven't been alive for as long as you have, but trust me, I've seen _real_ monsters. The kind of monsters with the power to kill untold thousands of people at once. But you? You kill to satisfy a hunger you cannot control."

From the ground, Susamaru grit her teeth. Tears burned at her eyes. She was angry, humiliated, frustrated, and afraid. So very afraid. Because she was going to _die_. A fact at this point. Outmatched, outclassed. She was at this man's mercy.

And in the face of death, something peculiar began to take place.

She slowly remembered her former life.

It was almost as though a veil had been lifted, and the memories came flowing in.

She remembered her family, long since dead. Her older sister, who had always played ball with her, even when she didn't have the time. She remembered all the people she had killed, including her father, mother, brothers, and sister. Their screams, their cries for mercy. And she remembered the day she had been turned into a demon—against her will.

"You don't understand… anything," she said, tears staining her pale face, a sob on her lips. The image of her family was clear as day, and she hated herself more than ever.

"I do understand," the blond spoke softly. "More than you know."

"Y-you're going to kill me…" Susamaru whispered, accepting her fate. She was a mess. A crying, sniveling mess. What a way to die, she thought. A predator at the feet of her former prey.

For a moment, it seemed like the blond considered letting her die. But he frowned, lost in a sea thought. Then he stood up, twirling his blade once more.

"You won't die. Not yet. Not until the sun rises," he spoke, grasping her chin between his fingers, so that she could look him in the eyes. His hold was so gently, so warm. When was the last time someone had touched her? "You might think you're a monster. Everyone might say that you are. But only you can decide what you are—who you want to be."

His words rang fiercely in ears, challenging all that she had believed since becoming a demon.

"What…" she began quietly. "W-what's your name?"

He smiled faintly. "Naruto."

"Na… ruto," she repeated.

"And yours?"

"S-Susamaru."

"Okay, Susamaru. Here's what will happen. I'm going to give you two choices," Naruto began, holding up one finger. "Choice one, give up on eating humans forever, protect them with your life, and live to atone for all the death you've caused." He held up another finger. "Or, choice two. Die with the rising sun." His words were piercing, sharper than any blade. "There's no shame in choosing death."

Susamaru shuddered at his words. Not much time remained. Dawn was approaching. She could feel it. She chanced another glimpse into his eyes, and they were cold and determined to do what he had said.

In the distance, her Temari balls laid in the grass. Her hands trembled, longing to hold them, longing for a chance to play with someone.

"I can see that you've remembered something important," he said, turning to what she was looking at. "Some demons, as they're dying, or just before dying, seem to regain some glimpses of their former human lives. It's very interesting, really."

She blinked, and Naruto retrieved her temari. He placed them in her hands, softly and tenderly.

"If… if I choose to live, w-will you play with me?"

Her voice was tiny, scared of his response.

Naruto paused, somewhat surprised by her request. Then he chuckled softly.

"Of course I will."

In a moment of clarity, induced by the nearness of death, she chose to live. She did not know this man, nor was she completely certain that he would keep his promise. But when she looked at him, she couldn't help but take a gamble.

"I… I don't want to die," she whispered. "I'll do it. I'll… I'll do everything you said."

Naruto almost looked relived, for he could sense no malice, no negative emotions, no deceit. So, likely, she was being sincere.

"You won't regret this, Susamaru."

Naruto took that same knife. She flinched, almost expecting him to strike. But he wasn't aiming at her. Instead, he sliced his own palm. Crimson blood flowed from his injury, dripping to the soft earth.

Susamaru's mouth watered. He lifted her chin, and she parted her lips. It was only a few drops, but his blood was enough to satiate her hunger. She drank slowly, savoring a taste like no other. She felt warm; she felt wrapped in caring arms. Her body trembled, melted, tears streaming down her cheeks as the gluttonous desires of a demon began to wane.

She didn't wish to eat him.

Not anymore.

Because his blood was all she needed.

All that she desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, while the story of demon slayer is captivating and well-written, the thing that most drew me into the show was the animation quality. As a novice artist, I can only image the effort and talent it took to produce each episode, each frame, even. This show truly struck a chord with me though. The idea isn't necessarily new or innovative, but the characters are very interesting, and the villains, despite their egregious actions, can be sympathized with at a certain level (talkin' about you, Akaza).
> 
> In this fic, Naruto is not going to solve every demon slayer-related problem, because he has problems of his own. He is no god, though his powers may seem godlike to many. He is human. He makes mistakes. He has desires, regrets, and he is flawed.
> 
> Will Naruto be nerfed?
> 
> Yes and no. It's complicated, as you'll later see.
> 
> Why Susamaru?
> 
> She's a one-off character, someone "unimportant" in the grand scheme of things. But for some reason, as she died, the sight of her crying out for her Temari really hit me. We don't truly get a backstory for her, but I imagine she was turned when she was young, and though she is probably decades old, she never truly got to live a normal life and grow into a decent human being.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Stay Safe.


	2. Doctor Uzumaki

" _ **D** ear gods, please… just spare my brother," he whispered. "U-unlike me, he's really nice. H-he wants to be useful, and I got in his way."_

_As his life slipped away, he could barely make out the form of his younger twin, bloodied by the demon that appeared in the night._

_***_

Yuichiro Tokito awoke to the sound of knocking—and not just any sort. It was the kind of knocking that echoed with the sound of desperation and panic. The banging was intense, so loud that it reverberated through the two-story building that comprised Naruto's clinic.

His eyes opened, turquoise orbs glinting against a dull moon. Nearly sunrise, he realized. A frown marred his delicate features. He slowly rose from his futon, wondering who was banging at the door this early. _Naruto?_ he pondered, before shaking his head, dispelling the thought. His sensei had a key. Surely, he wouldn't need to knock so harshly, especially at such a time.

Yuichiro groaned, then threw off his covers. He pulled on a sleeveless shirt, using his one good hand to wear his clothing. His left arm was nothing but a stump, lost to a demon attack three years ago. Despite this, he was still able to function properly, putting on his clothes with the utmost ease.

Turning on a light, he slowly descended the stairs with a tired expression. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning as he entered the main area of the clinic. It wasn't large by any means, but comfortable enough to house a handful of patients. An examination table could be seen, lined with clean linen. Numerous medical instruments were mounted on the wall, sleek metal components reflecting the lights above. A few medical beds were in the main lobby as well. Beyond that, a hall led to five other rooms, each designed to house more critically ill patients.

Yuichiro made his way toward the door, brows twitching as the knocking increased in volume.

"I'm coming!" the teen yelled. He brushed a strand of onyx hair from his face. He would need to get a haircut soon.

Once at the entrance, he could see the silhouette of three people behind a translucent portion of glass. Pausing for a moment, he peered out cautiously before unlocking the door.

Yuichiro froze.

"P-please!" a man exclaimed, carrying two children in his arms. "My children and I were attacked! A-and t-there're not responding! Help us, I beg you!"

Yuichiro swallowed—hard. He shuddered, blood going cold as he observed the sight before him.

The man appeared to be in his late thirties. He was bleeding from the scalp, his breathing heavy and labored. He carried two others. A boy and a girl, and their condition was far worse than his own. The boy had five deep scratches running from his chest to the base of his abdomen, while the girl suffered severe injuries to her leg and stomach. Her head also bleed profusely, soaking her brown, lengthy locks.

"Will you help us?" the man urged, panic in this voice. He looked around nervously. He was pale, and desperation colored his features.

"I-I…" Yuichiro began. "W-we're a small clinic, sir. I specialize in chronic illnesses, mostly. Not traumatic injuries."

"But you have to know _something_ , anything that can help them," he pressed, panting heavily with each word. "Please, you're the closest place to us. I don't think my children will make it if I go anywhere else."

The black-haired teen shivered with apprehension, clenching his fist. Trepidation settled in his stomach like a stone, stunting his actions, clouding his judgment. _This is too much,_ he thought. _I'm still learning. I can't help them._

Then, an image flashed before his eyes. A memory of three years ago, when he had been injured, on the verge death. He had given up on life, ready to die in a pool of his own blood, left arm severed by a vicious demon. Only—he didn't die. Someone had saved him, pulled him from the brink of death.

And so, despite the uncertainty, Yuichiro gritted his teeth and opened the door, allowing the desperate man to enter. He rushed in, holding his children tightly.

"Over there!" Yuichiro ordered. "Put them on those two beds!"

The man complied and gently laid both children down. Yuichiro turned on the lights. He rushed to their medical cabinet, grabbing all that he could with his good arm. Clean cloths. Antiseptics. Everything he could find. He returned to the man and placed the materials on each child's bed.

"Here, you have two hands. Take this and put pressure on your daughter's wound," he ordered, focusing the father's attention on the girl.

The man nodded vigorously and took the cloths from him, applying firm pressure to his daughter's abdominal region.

"I'm Yuichiro. What's your name?" he asked while studying the boy's injuries.

"J-Jiro," said the man, tears in his eyes. He continued to press into his daughter's wound. Almost instantly, the once white cloth turned red with blood.

Yuichiro loosened the boy's clothing; he found that his wounds weren't as deep as his sister's, but still life-threatening, nonetheless. "Jiro," he began, also applying pressure to the son's chest. "I want you to tell me what happened."

Jiro shuddered.

"I-I don't really know," he admitted. "We were all asleep. Me, my wife, and my children. The next thing I remember is waking up to my daughter screaming. We all rushed to her room." He took a deep, shaky breath. "And there, she was being attacked by some sort of… of monster. I must be going mad, or something. I'd never seen anything like it. I managed to escape with my children. But… but my wife…"

"You don't need to say anymore," Yuichiro remarked softly. In his mind, he reached a conclusion, connecting the dots about this peculiar event.

Jiro could not hold back the tears. "Will… will my children—will they survive?"

"I… don't know," Yuichiro answered honestly. "I can't do much on my own right now. I'm still learning. But my sensei should be returning soon. And if anyone can help them, it's him."

Yuichiro glanced outside, through a window. Dawn was approaching, and he hoped Naruto would be returning from his latest assignment.

* * *

_Earlier_

* * *

Tokyo was a bustling city, despite it being so early.

The sun had not risen, yet the streets were filled with modest amounts of people. Workers, mostly. They trudged along the path, intent on reaching their jobs in time. All around, buildings rose into the sky: a telltale sign of Japanese industrialization. Electrical lamps illuminated the faces of many. Some looked worn, not liking the fact that they had to be up so early. Others, dressed in expensive suits, walked about with much on their minds.

A few automobiles lined the city streets, reserved for the wealthiest of denizens. As Naruto moved, many eyes seemed to be drawn to him. Or perhaps, they were staring at the passenger on his back, her arms curled tightly around his neck.

Though he had been here for almost three years, Naruto still found it peculiar that he could not sense a drop of chakra. It was jarring at first, realizing that he was the only one of his kind, but he had since grown accustomed to it, and he learned to ignore the strange feeling that came with knowing that he was utterly alone.

Strangely enough, the world—nature itself—still pulsed with the energy of life. From the grass, to the trees, to the lakes and streams, natural energy was as abundant here as it had been in the elemental nations, untapped and forever unreachable by the people of this world.

He took in a breath, then gazed at the cloudless sky.

 _Three Years,_ he mused. Nearly three years since his defeat, and the guilt of it all still weighed heavily on his mind. He had failed, inadvertently abandoning those he had sworn to protect. It was a great burden, one that never ceased to permeate his thoughts.

However, instead of falling into a pit of despair, he found something to do, something to keep himself occupied, even as he strived for a way back home.

Here, he was a doctor, and though his skills in medicine were nothing compared to the fifth Hokage, his ability to help the sick was almost god-like in a world without chakra.

He wondered what Sakura would think. He chuckled to himself. Years ago, she had insisted on teaching him medical ninjutsu. Being the bonehead that he was, he questioned her motives. He was a fighter, a fūinjutsu user. Not a medic. Hell, he healed quicker than most. So, of course, there was no reason to learn. But she'd convinced him, stating that, if he wouldn't learn for himself, then perhaps he should learn for the sake of others—in the event that he needed to save someone's life.

Reluctantly, he agreed, soon falling in love with the field of medicine. He even sought out Tsunade to teach him, further boosting his knowledge.

And now, stranded in a country where illness and injury claimed the lives of many, he was grateful to Sakura for fostering this skill within him. He was no miracle worker, but he had saved more lives than he cared to count, thanks to the instance of a friend.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

She died, protecting him during the end of the war.

Naruto frowned, dark thoughts rising from the depths of his heart.

But then, Susamaru stirred in his arms.

Still on his back, she stiffened as she came to, amber eyes growing wide as she found herself being carried by the very man she had tried to devour. She had been so quiet; he had almost forgotten she was with him. Since her vow at the forest, since drinking his blood, she had fallen asleep for what seemed like the first time in decades.

Her breathing quickened when she awoke in full.

"Finally awake?" Naruto remarked, smiling a bit.

Her pale features burned red, and she was unable to find the right words. She remembered everything clearly. The forest. Their fight. Her utter humiliation and defeat. His kindness. And his… his blood.

The thought of it made her body tingle. Even though a multitude of people walked by, the desire she once had to attack them was gone. Well, not _entirely_. She was still a demon, after all. But these people paled in comparison to the man carrying her. His blood was unique, more so than even those who possessed marechi. So different in fact, that it felt… otherworldly _._ It had satisfied her in a way she never knew possible, cleared her thoughts of the ravenous haze that clouded the mind of a demon.

"H-hi," she finally replied, then cursed the pitiful sound that left her lips.

Naruto laughed a bit.

"This is… strange, isn't it?" he said after a moment.

Susamaru regarded the back of his spiky mane, still stricken with wonder by this whole situation.

"Y-yeah," she spoke. "I'm not sure what to say. You beat me half to death. I… I think you also saved me. A thank you doesn't seem like much. But if you'll accept one, then—"

"You're welcome," Naruto cut in. He turned to face her, sapphire eyes glinting warmly. "You're right though. A thank you isn't enough. Don't forget the promise you made to me."

Susamaru nodded slowly. Her black hair was still stained with blood, now matted and dried. In fact, most of her clothes were ruined. Her orange kimono was torn in many areas, revealing significant portions of her body. However, Naruto had since covered her with his black suit, wrapped snuggle around her shoulders.

They walked in silence for a time. Since tasting his blood, she'd felt tired. She hadn't slept in ages, and the mere fact she dozed off shocked her as much as her effortless defeat by his hand. She didn't know what it was, but something inside her felt different.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Why did give me that choice?" Susamaru asked quietly. "Why not just let me die? I attacked you. I wanted to kill you. To… to eat you."

He pondered her words, all the while keeping track of time.

"I felt… compassion for you," Naruto admitted. "I've killed many demons, even more than some demon slayers, in fact. But something about you made me rethink just letting you die."

"And what was that?"

Naruto paused. "I can't really explain it."

She slumped on his shoulders, unsure of whether her proximity to him was appropriate. He didn't complain, so she remained still, resting her chin near his neck. The scent of his hair was nice, calming. "You were right. I remember my life before being turned," she said sadly. "Man—I was such an idiot. I can't believe my parents and siblings put up with me for so long." She took in a shaky breath. "I should have listened. I wouldn't have been turned if I hadn't gone out that that night. I really, really messed up."

"We all make mistakes," he offered. "All we can do is look to the future and learn from the past."

"Yeah?" she whispered, stretching out her hand. A temari materialized on her palm, before promptly disappearing. "...I guess that's true."

Naruto turned a corner, moving down a new street. They reached a different part of the city. It wasn't an opulent area, nor was it poverty-stricken.

It looked nice, comfortable, homely.

"Are you human?" she ventured.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because you beat me. Effortlessly. I've seen demon slayers fight, but not like the way you do."

"I'm different," he supplied.

She thought for a moment.

"You're also a doctor."

"I am," he said.

Susamaru tilted her head. "How old are you then?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Really? You're… so young," she marveled, amber eyes growing wide.

And as they approached a new street, Naruto suddenly stopped walking. He turned to look at her once again.

His gaze was kind, but firm.

"I just want to make things clear," Naruto began. His voice was more serious than usual. "I can't trust you entirely at the moment, if I'm being honest. Don't take this personally, but for the foreseeable future, you will be under my watch. If you regress, even by one step, if you attack anyone, if you lay even a scratch on an innocent person, I will make sure your life ends, you understand?"

Eyes lowered, a silent nod was her response, and he continued to move.

Naruto knew it was harsh, but he had to lay down the rules. She was a demon, one he had chosen to keep alive. She was his responsibility, his burden. Perhaps he was making a grave mistake by doing this. Harboring a demon? Utterly unthinkable. But like Tamayo had shown him, some demons were still capable of good, in spite of past actions.

"I don't think you have to worry about me attacking someone," she said after a bit of silence. A blush tinted her cheeks as she gazed at him.

Y _our blood... it's so different from **his**._

* * *

They stumbled into a commotion on the way to the clinic. As early as it was a small crowd was gathering, and many police officers surrounded the area. Wielding batons, they kept the people at bay, all while inspecting the scene. Naruto glanced at his timepiece, and realized it was nearly 5:30 in the morning. With one hand, he carried a briefcase filled with medical supplies. With the other, he supported Susamaru, who still clung to him tightly.

The sun would be up in a matter of minutes, but the scene of destruction caught his gaze the instant he saw it. He stopped to inspect the commotion. He maneuvered through the throng of people, reaching a scene that made him frown. A few buildings were damaged, almost as though a tornado had ripped through them. Shattered glass and splintering wood littered the street, forming a path of destruction too unnatural to ignore.

Worse yet, the sight of a few mangled bodies was visible. Notable was a black-haired woman, literally torn apart like a slaughtered animal. Her eyes were hollow, mouth still open as though screaming in agony.

Susamaru stiffened, a chill running through her. The presence that lingered in the air was a powerful one. Familiar, too.

Naruto glanced at her, a curious brow raised. A bolt of panic flashed upon her face. Her heart began to race as a fearful thought came to her. Obviously, this was the work of a demon. It was clear as day, judging by the very nature of the destruction.

Seeing this, would … would he change his mind about letting her live?

"I had nothing to do with this," she said quickly, tone hushed yet apprehensive.

"I never said you did," he replied. "This seems to have happened recently. You were with me the whole time. You're not responsible for the actions of others, Susamaru."

"Y-yeah, sorry," she whispered.

A police officer came up to them, directing Naruto away from the carnage.

"Sir, for your own safety, please stay back," he ordered.

Naruto looked apologetic, facing the man clad in uniform. "I apologize, officer. I'm just checking for survivors." He put his briefcase down. "See, I'm a doctor, and I own a clinic several minutes from here. I'm willing to help if there's any need."

His eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh! You're Doctor Uzumaki, aren't you? I don't live in this part of the city, but I've heard about you all over Tokyo! They say that a single touch of your hands is enough to heal the sick."

Naruto waved him off. "You flatter me, sir. I'm just doing what I can to help those in need."

"Of course, of course," said the man, before returning to the topic at hand. "But as of now, there are four victims, none of which survived. It's terrible, really. All of them were viciously attacked in their own homes. I can't image the type of people that would do such a thing." He swallowed, glancing around. "Makes you wonder if those tales about… demons are true. A-anyway, neighbors do claim that the husband and children of a female victim fled the scene. Though, I'd advise against staying here any longer, Uzumaki-san."

Susamaru kept her face hidden from view, guilty and ashamed of the fact that she had also done such things before.

Was she truly deserving of this second chance?

"Is she doing okay?" the officer asked.

Naruto glanced at Susamaru, whose eyes were dull and crestfallen. He gave the man a small smile before leaving the area. "She'll be fine. She's just a bit tired," Naruto said. "Take care, officer."

Moving through the gathering spectators, Naruto picked up the pace. He followed peculiar trail of blood leading away from the scene. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. Then he promptly broke into a sprint, a surprised Susamaru holding on tighter than ever as the world began to shift and blur.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the clinic in seconds, barging through the front doors.

Susamaru could smell blood the moment they entered. She shivered as the scent wafted through the air, reaching her highly attuned senses. Her fangs lengthened and her claws sharpened against her will. Her heart rate quickened as she was assaulted by the very thoughts and feelings she had vowed to leave behind. The sheer amount of blood triggered her demonic instincts. Tremors racked her body without remorse. She tightly shut her eyes, even as her mouth watered with subconscious desire.

She clung to Naruto, burying her face into the nape of his neck. She expected him to recoil—expected to see a disgusted look on his face. But instead, she felt a palm on her hand, a small yet comforting gesture that eased the turmoil within her mind.

Mustering the strength, she willed her fangs and claws to retreat. Her tremors dulled and her breathing slowed to reasonable pace.

 _You're okay,_ he mouthed, hand still upon hers.

In the main area, Yuichiro looked up as Naruto finally entered, relief in his eyes.

"Naruto!" he cried, his only arm stained with blood. Next to him, another man was present, holding a crimson cloth to a girl's abdomen. "Wait—who's that?"

"That's not important right now, Yui," Naruto supplied, letting Susamaru off his back. She wobbled on shaky legs, and Naruto reached out to steady her.

Finding her balance, Susamaru smiled a bit. "Thanks. I'm alright."

"Okay," Naruto said softly. "The sun's rising. I want you to head to the basement. Follow the hallway. There are two rooms. You can stay in the one to the right."

Susamaru complied and quickly left, casting one last glance at Naruto and the situation he now found himself in.

With that taken care of, he turned to the patients under his roof. As suspected, the husband had fled with his children, finding aid instead of waiting for help to come to him. Naruto rolled up his sleeves and took off his watch. He washed his hands thoroughly, then strolled to main treatment area with a calm, collected expression, taking a deep breath as he assessed the situation.

Three people. Two males. One female. Two children.

"Took you long enough," muttered Yuichiro, smiling with relief. He turned to the other man in the room. "Jiro, this is Doctor Uzumaki, the owner of this clinic. He's here to help."

Naruto regarded the man with a warm gaze. "I apologize for not being here sooner, Jiro. You've done well. Please, let me take over from here."

The man quickly nodded, relinquishing his hold on his daughter's wound. His bloodied hands shook, and exhaustion finally began settling in. He looked broken, the injury to his temple trickling a moderate amount of blood. He sat on the nearest bed, gazing on with apprehension.

"How long has it been since they arrived?" Naruto inquired, applying firm pressure to the girl's abdomen.

"Less than fifteen minutes," Yuichiro said. "I inspected them, and she has the most serious injuries, followed by the son." He paused. "I'm sorry I couldn't do much to help them."

Naruto shook his head. "Stop that, Yui. Your quick thinking bought them more time—time that they desperately needed."

The blond shinobi halted his pressure on the daughter. As soon as he did, fountains of blood began to flow from a deep puncture wound, located on the left lower quadrant of her abdomen. He frowned. The depth of her injury wasn't reassuring. But he'd make it work.

She'd live.

Glancing down, he also noticed her left leg (just below the knee) was damaged beyond repair. Thankfully, Yuichiro had tied a tourniquet around her leg, halting even worse bleeding.

Finally assessing the situation, he summoned a shadow clone to gather supplies. Behind them, Jiro's jaws opened with shock. His head spun. He rubbed at his eyes, confused and questioning his sanity. The second copy of Naruto, knowing what to do, found what was needed—more clean linen, a container of saline solution, sutures, scalpels, a surgical saw, and many, many bandages.

He quickly got to work, cleaning the daughter's wound with saline. She moaned in protest, tears in her eyes as a wail left her lips.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Naruto soothed. He placed a hand on her head. A green glow seemed to surround his palm, and the cut on her forehead slowly began to close. She fell unconscious once more. "Yuichiro," Naruto said. "Start cleaning the son's wounds. I'll get to him soon."

His clone handed the younger boy the saline solution and clean clothes before promptly disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and began the difficult procedure.

Again, he focused. His chakra spiked, then compressed, flowing into his arms, then his hands, then his fingers. He hovered his palms just above the daughter's stomach. Then he released a controlled stream of energy, targeting the epicenter of her wound.

And slowly, painstakingly, her abdominal injury began to mend, stitched together with incredible precision. From connective tissue, to skin, the bleeding slowed over a period of time.

To the layman, he was performing a miracle—an act of the gods. But to those adept in the practice of medical ninjutsu, the act of healing an injury was down to a specific science. His chakra, refined and controlled, acted as a catalyst, stimulating the cells of the body, forcing their rate of division to increase exponentially. A wound that would take weeks of cell division to repair, when guided by him, could be healed in a matter of minutes. However, he also had to be cautious. He had to monitor and adjust the rate of division, lest the human cells run rampant and trigger the formation of cancer cells, further exacerbating the issue.

Some time passed before Naruto halted the flow of chakra. Sweat slid down his face, his features paler than usual. Inspecting her wound, he concluded she was no longer at death's door. Not completely healed, but close enough.

He patched her wound with the bandages at hand, before looking to her leg. Sadly, it was too damaged for him to do anything, with sections of calf outright missing, bitten off by the demon that attacked her. It would need to be amputated, hence the surgical saw his clone had retrieved.

But that could wait.

He turned his attention to the son, who Yuichiro had finished prepping. Naruto washed his hands once more before getting to work.

The boy's injuries were different. His plight comprised of deep lacerations, running from his chest to abdomen—five marks shaped like claws. "Get the sutures ready," he instructed Yuichiro.

The black-haired teen nodded. He gathered the sterile material and kept them at the ready. Across from Naruto, Yuichiro watched the process with wide, attentive eyes. The abilities his sensei possessed never ceased to amaze him. It was always fascinating, and the sheer focus it took was even more amazing. Normally, Naruto was playful, mischievous, and somewhat clumsy. Hell, on a normal day, he forgot the location of most of their medical supplies. But that side of him always seemed to disappear when faced with situations like this.

Yuichiro glanced at his missing left arm. Just as he was helping these children, Naruto had done the same to him almost three years ago.

Naruto healed the deeper layers of the boy's cuts, before closing them with the sutures. He worked swiftly and efficiently, approximating all five lacerations with steady hands and masterful fingers. The boy, unconscious, showed little protest.

Finally finished, he let loose a breath. Even after years of doing this, he still felt nervous. No matter how many people he operated on, the weight of knowing he held the life of another person in his hands was still heavy and humbling.

Inspecting his work, Naruto's gaze grew distant, wistful. Tsunade would have done this in half the time.

"You okay?" Yuichiro inquired. Naruto seemed a bit pale, eyes glazed.

He grinned, brushing off the concern. "Of course, Yui. Why wouldn't I be?"

The teen shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem tired."

"Well, it _is_ dawn," he replied. Glancing outside, he watched as the sun rose, streaming through open windows.

Yuichiro brushed a strand of hair from his face. He _really_ needed a hair cut. "What took you so long, anyway? I thought your trip was only supposed to take a day."

"You know how these things are," Naruto replied. He washed his hands for the third time, then made his way to the girl, still unconscious, still breathing. Her father watched closely. He was relieved, noticing that his children were now in stable condition. "It was a small town, overrun with illness. After treating as many people as I could, I decided to stick around and help investigate the cause of the plague."

"And the woman?" Yuichiro asked, eyes narrowing.

Naruto half smiled.

"We'll… talk about it later."

Because one more thing remained: amputating this poor child's leg. Naruto frowned deeply. Yuichiro fared worse, a deep sadness crossing his features. Because, just like this girl, he had lost a part of himself to those wretched demons.

"I'm sorry, Jiro," Naruto said gently, turning to face the man. "Your daughter's leg is too damaged for us to save. The only thing I can do now is remove it and prevent any infection. It's unfortunate, and… and I wish I could do more to help."

Jiro, still remorseful, smiled a bit. Though his head spun, and his skull pounded, he had been lucid enough to see that these two had saved his children's lives. Sure, Keiko would be devastated by the loss of her limb, but she would still live; she would still grow up alongside her brother.

"That's… okay, Doctor," whispered the man. "I'm grateful to you for saving them."

Yuichiro noticed the dazed look in Jiro's eyes. He quickly moved to the man's side and helped him into the empty bed. Blood still flowed from the cut on his temple, dripping down his cheek.

"You have a concussion," Yuichiro explained. "I'm going to need you to lay down." The father didn't protest, even as Yuichiro began dressing his wound.

Naruto, now ready to finish the remaining task, picked up the surgical saw. He grimaced, taking no pleasure in this final act. Under normal circumstances, it was far from a pleasant experience. But not with him. He would make sure she barely felt a thing.

He gently applied a local anesthetic, something to help numb the most affected area.

Running wind chakra down the blade, Naruto separated her lower leg from the rest of her body in a fraction of a second, giving her brain little time to even register the pain. It was a clean separation, with minimal damage to surrounding nerves and tissue. Then, not a second later, he began the healing process once again, ligating major blood vessels and nerves with chakra, before finally suturing her amputated leg.

* * *

"She's a demon, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

Yuichiro made a face.

"B-but why? Why is she _here_ , in the clinic?"

Naruto crossed his arms, seated at his desk. He'd been writing a report concerning the event that just occurred. Documentation, how he hated it. Though he ran a private practice, he was still beholden to some rules and regulations.

"Because she has no other place to go."

"She's a demon. Since when have we ever cared about whether they had shelter or a place to stay?"

"Since today, Yui," Naruto replied. He stopped what he was doing to give his student the utmost attention.

"They're flesh-hungry monsters who kill without remorse," Yuichiro continued, clenching his single fist. "What about what happened today? How do we know it wasn't that demon that caused this mess?"

Naruto shook his head. "She was with me the whole time. She's not responsible for what happened."

The younger teen's eyes burned with frustration. "But she's still a demon, and her kind is the cause of so much suffering. Just look at what they did to me. Because of those monsters, I've not only lost my arm, but also my brother." _Muichiro,_ he thought sadly. He hadn't seen his younger twin in years. "It doesn't matter if she's not directly responsible. Being a demon, she's… she's just as evil as the one who hurt Jiro's family."

Naruto regarded him patiently, letting him finish. He understood. Yuichiro was angry, and rightfully so. But his words were still far from rational.

"Just because she's a demon, she's somehow just as evil?" Naruto said, repeating the teen's words. "Would you say the same about Tamayo? About Yushiro?"

Yuichiro stiffened. "No… but—"

"—they're different?" Naruto finished for him. "They're the 'good' demons?" Naruto stood from his chair and placed a hand on Yuichiro's shoulder. "Look. I get it. Demons kill the innocent every day. Most of them deserve a horrible, painful death, right? They're the worst of the worst, the lowest form of life. But—have you ever stopped to think that many demons were turned against their will? Have you ever considered that even innocent children are turned into demons?"

The teen was silent, fist clenched. "I know, I know," he repeated softly.

He tousled his subordinate's lengthy locks. "The world isn't black and white, Yuichiro. There are grays and areas of uncertainty. Don't forget that." Naruto leaned against his desk, orange tie worn loosely around his neck. "Her name is Susamaru, by the way. She attacked me on my way back into the city."

He frowned. "She attacked you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. You should have seen it. So sure of herself. Controlled by her demonic urges." He crossed his arms. "I shattered that confidence in a second. I was going to leave her in the sun to die, like I'd done so many times before. But then, after talking to her, she cried. Actually _cried_. I've killed a fair amount of demons. But… something about her made me decide to take a different course of action."

Yuichiro heaved a tangible sigh, calming himself.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"When do I never?" he replied, to which Yuichiro gave him an incredulous look. "I'll watch her like a hawk, okay? And if she makes a move too close for comfort, I'll make sure she never gets another chance."

"I don't like it," said Yuichiro. "But I'll trust you, sensei."

Naruto groaned. "Enough with the 'sensei' already. Makes me feel old." Technically, he was still a teenager, just like Yuichiro.

The younger teen cracked a smile before leaving Naruto's office.

"I'll be out here with the patients, _sensei._ "

The young shinobi/doctor rolled his eyes, then continued documenting.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

He found her sitting in darkness.

Susamaru was in the corner of the empty room, legs pulled into her chest. A single lamp was on, casting a dull glow upon her features. She was very pretty, he noted. Though a demon, she possessed the face of an angel. Sharp, symmetrical features and clear, unblemished skin. Her hair was just as striking, shoulder length, obsidian locks that ended in an orange tint. Her eyes, slit like a cat's, shined as brightly as molten gold.

Her clothes were still torn asunder, exposing some of her more feminine characteristics. She still held the suit jacket he'd given her, wrapping it around her body.

She looked up the moment he arrived, a small book in his hand.

"Naruto," she whispered.

"Yo," he greeted, strolling to where she sat. "Hmm. This place is a bit empty. If you're going to be staying here, I might as well add some furniture. Maybe a bed? Some pictures. Oh, some books too. Or even a—"

"Wait," Susamaru interrupted.

Naruto paused and rose a curious brow. "What's the matter?"

"I'm… not sure if this is a good idea."

"What isn't?"

"This—me, being here," she explained.

He tilted his head.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I'm a demon," she exclaimed, before quickly lowering her voice. "You're a doctor. You help people. You save people. But… but all I've ever done is kill them."

Naruto regarded her from afar—her saddened features, her glistening amber orbs. Then he moved closer, sitting down in front her. He gave her all his attention, a gesture that surprised her.

"I thought that your blood was everything I would need. But now, I'm not so sure anymore," Susamaru explained. "You saw it. The moment we arrived at the clinic, I could hardly control myself. The scent of that much blood triggered something in me."

"But you didn't attack anyone though," Naruto said, looking her in the eyes. "You resisted the urge to do so, despite so much fresh blood being in the air."

"That's only because you were there," she deflected.

Naruto smiled gently. "Don't sell yourself so short, Susamaru. I know for sure it wasn't just because of me that you restrained yourself."

She hugged her knees tightly, gazing downward.

"I don't deserve this," she whispered.

"Why don't you?" Naruto inquired, probing deeper into her thoughts. Though she was decades older than him, she acted, much, much younger.

"Because… because I've _murdered_ people, Naruto. Innocent people." She looked broken, eyes glistening. "Even my family. I-I killed them."

"Then you must strive to atone for your sins all the more," he encouraged. "You're still alive. You still have time. Your empathy and compassion for humans is returning. You're a demon, sure. But you can be so much more."

"Will this really be okay?" she asked. "What if I attack someone?"

"You won't," Naruto replied. "I said it earlier, didn't I? I'm here to stop you if you do. And as you know all too well, there's no way you can beat me," he teased lightly.

She laughed a bit, gaze rising to meet his.

"Okay."

He smiled. "Also, there's someone I want you to meet. I'll take you to see her in a few days. Her name is Tamayo. She's a doctor just like me. But she reminds me of you—in a way."

"In what way?" she asked.

And Naruto's smile widened into a grin.

"Oh, it's a surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, amputation was such a risky endeavor before the late 19th century. Can you imagine it? No modern anesthesia, limited knowledge concerning hygiene, a high risk of infection post-surgery. Man, what a nightmare!
> 
> Demon slayer occurs between 1912 and 1926, so modern medicine wasn't quite there yet, and since Naruto comes from a world with medical knowledge and abilities that (at times) surpass even the modern world, he's sometimes seen as a miracle worker.
> 
> So! We meet Muichiro's older twin (he's alive, yay!), and Susamaru interacts with our blond shinobi; she's a bit meek and subdued at the moment. But fear not! The playful, confident, snarky Susamaru will eventually return.
> 
> Naruto's blood is quite special, it seems. And just who attacked Jiro's family?!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Stay safe, guys.


	3. You think I'm a Demon?

The sun had set hours ago, and she was outside, tending to the garden.

Naruto's clinic was a modest one—not too big, not too small. His front yard, however, was quite expansive. It extended many meters, decorated with elegant flowers, winsome shrubs, and cascading fountains. He spared no expenses, transforming this area into a calm, serene location.

His home could be found at the furthest reaches of town, somewhere secluded, yet still easily accessible to those in need. A full moon glinted from above, bathing the world in silver light. The center pond was especially beautiful, reflecting the celestial body that stretched across the sky. A dozen koi swam about. They circled the clear waters, aesthetically colored. Then they drew near, noticing her presence. They were hungry, it seemed. So, she reached into her bag of feed, then gently tossed handfuls their way.

Susamaru watched with starry eyes as the fish began to eat, blissfully unaware of the world outside their tiny home.

As long as they were well-fed, nothing else mattered.

She moved on to another section of the garden. Wielding a pair of shears, she shaped the shrubs to the best of her ability. She focused intently, squinting as her arms glided across sections of overgrown leaves. She sliced and cut—moved back to inspect—then sliced and cut some more. She continued this for some time, all too aware of Naruto's watchful gaze.

The blond doctor was a distance away, seated on a wooden bench. As a demon, her eyesight was superb, and she could see him clearly. Naruto had a sketch pad, with a brush and ink. Upon a sheet of paper, he crafted intricate symbols—symbols that seemed like a different language.

Though cheerful most of the time, he still looked sad. At certain moments, she would see him looking off into the distance, regret in his sea-blue gaze. For someone that helped so many, it seemed as though nothing could dull the pain in his fragile heart.

Naruto noticed her staring, and she quickly got back to work.

For some reason, Susamaru loved this. Long ago, she used to help her mother in their garden. She had forgotten those times, only recently remembering. She had been the youngest of three, an annoying, brash, and adventurous child that never listened to her parents. She hadn't been poor, nor had she been she rich. They had a roof of their heads and food to eat.

In that time, their country had begun opening its borders to the western world, ending a two-century long isolationist policy.

After that, advancements quickly spread to Japan, and she'd been too caught up in all the wonder to listen to her parents. She'd been rebellious—a careless child that wanted to leave the old ways behind. She began going against the wishes of her family, going to places she wasn't supposed to go. And one night, against the wishes of her father, she left despite their warnings, and it cost Susamaru her humanity, and the lives of those dearest to her.

She clenched her fists.

_I'll atone for it all,_ Susamaru promised. _And maybe someday, I might see you again, mom, dad. If only for a moment. To say… I'm sorry._

Vigor renewed, she continued her work in the garden.

It had to be perfect.

Naruto had given her a second chance, an opportunity to do some good. Making sure this place was well-kept was the least she could do for him. So she worked and worked until every area of the garden was touched on.

Susamaru looked to him once more. Still lounging on a bench, a black cat sat on his lap, purring with delight as Naruto gently stroked its fur.

She smirked, an idea coming to mind.

Behind her back, she conjured a temari ball. She gripped it tightly, locking eyes with him.

Then she threw it, much faster than normal, but not enough to injure. Naruto didn't blink. He causally lifted his hand and caught her ball without an inkling of effort. He then rose from the bench, his cat protesting the sudden movement.

He beamed the ball back at her, this time _much_ faster. Her temari tore through the air like a meteor, whistling in the night. Without a thought, she braced herself and caught it, surprised by the amount of power behind his throw. She was pushed back several meters, feet skidding against the grass.

She returned it back to him, doubling her speed.

He still caught it with his bare hands, a competitive gleam in his eyes. Excitement fluttered in her stomach as she took a stance, readying herself for a superhuman game of catch.

They began slowly, but things soon escalated—so much so, that her temari was only a blur. Each time she threw it, he would catch it, sometimes jumping dozens of meters into the sky, and launching it back just as quickly.

This continued for a time, until she found herself giggling with delight, returning every toss that came her way. It reminded her so much of playing with her older sister.

Something welled up within her, emotions she hadn't felt in decades, and she could not contain the innocent, child-like smile that stretched across her features.

Eventually, their game came to an end. Naruto resumed his work, painting those symbols again. By now, the ground was littered with numerous pages of a strange, elegant language she could not discern.

Naruto then called to her. She approached, sitting down beside the blond doctor. Immediately, his cat moved to her side, snuggling against her orange kimono, which he had bought for her, replacing her old one.

"Huh. Kimiko likes you." He looked genuinely surprised. "She normally runs away from anyone that isn't me or Yuichiro."

"Well, I've always loved animals." Susamaru reached out to stroke Kimiko's black fur. "At least, I've just remembered that I do."

Naruto tilted his head. "Your memories are still coming back?"

"Yeah…" Susamaru nodded, looking to the sky. "It's kind of strange to see how much I've changed since becoming a demon. I mean, I'm still the same person—somehow. But I'd forgotten so much about myself that… I might as well be someone else."

"If you ask me," he said, "that doesn't matter. It's who you are going forward that matters."

She remained silent, considering his words. In a way, he was right. But it was still hard not to think of all the terrible things she did over the past sixty years.

"Hey," Susamaru began. She fidgeted, clasping her hands in front of her Kimono. "Um… thanks for that."

"For what?"

"For throwing this with me," she answered, summoning her temari. "You promised, and you kept that promise. I know it seems dumb, but it… it really means a lot to me."

Naruto waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I needed to get up after sitting for so long, anyway."

Susamaru glanced at the pages of calligraphy he had been creating. They almost looked like _talismans_ —something a few demons were capable of producing. A type of blood demon art, they allowed demons to perform unique feats, simply by writing symbols on pieces of paper. She wanted to ask, but refrained from doing so, turning to the clinic.

Yuichiro had just opened the door. He held a bag and a box of medical supplies. His hair was much shorter now, and the turquoise tint that defined his obsidian curls were much more pronounced. Despite his missing arm, he moved with confidence, approaching both of them.

"I'm heading out," the teen said. "I changed both of the kids' bandages before they went to bed, and I restocked all the supplies."

"Thanks, Yui." Naruto reached out to tousle the shorter teen's hair. "What would I ever do without you?"

Yuichiro protested, glaring as Naruto finally removed his hand. "You'd be perfectly fine without me. You're just too lazy to do all the work on your own."

Naruto gave a sheepish smile, crossing his arms.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you stayed over for a few more days."

"I know you wouldn't," he answered. "But I'll be fine. There haven't been anymore attacks since that day. Plus, I'll be in a well-lit, crowded street."

"Fine," Naruto said, conceding. "See you tomorrow, then."

Yuichiro smiled a bit—a rare sight to behold. "Later, Sensei."

Before leaving, he briefly looked at Susamaru, barely acknowledging her presence as he began walking through the garden and toward the exit.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't like me," she remarked bluntly, stating the obvious.

Naruto continued writing. "Don't worry about him. It takes a while for him to warm up to people. You'll see. He's very kind once you get to know him."

"A demon did that to his arm," she ventured. Naruto did not deny this fact, nodding. "Then I don't blame him for feeling uncomfortable around me. You're sure he'll be safe going out tonight?"

"I wouldn't be too worried." He grinned. "I have a clone following him right now, just in case."

_A clone?_

She looked confused, wondering what he was talking about.

"Anyway, I have a question," Naruto said, changing the subject. She turned to him, curious. "Do you know who was responsible for attacking all those people?"

Susamaru stiffened. The aura of the crime scene returned to her, filling her mind with dread. She didn't know exactly who it was, but it had smelt heavily of Muzan's blood.

"I don't know specifically," she said quietly. "But I think it was a… a member of the Twelve Kizuki."

Yes, she _knew_.

She knew that she wasn't a member of the Twelve. The realization struck a few days ago, after hours of deliberation. As her memories returned, she remembered the demon that turned her. Not Muzan, as she'd once believed, but someone else. She recalled the number that had been etched into his eye—a distinct _number two._ An upper moon, to be exact. She had not seen him since that day, and the more she thought about it, the more it sense made. The numbers corresponded with their rank. And after looking in the mirror and finding no such number, the truth became clear.

What a fool she was. For years, she had been at his beck and call, actually believing she was important to Muzan. But he'd just been using her. She'd just been a tool to him.

"Twelve Kizuki?" Naruto was certain he had heard that name. Tamayo must have mentioned them before. "They're important, aren't they?"

"Very," Susamaru answered. "They're the twelve most powerful demons. They serve directly under _him._ "

She did not mention Muzan's name, and Naruto understood why. The curse. Another thing Tamayo had explained to him. Naruto had never encountered that man, nor did he desire to. He had other matters to attend to—more important things at hand.

Besides, the Demon Slayer Corps was already on the job. This was their fight, not his. He wasn't allied with them in any way, and he had only met a handful of them. But based on the few he'd interacted with, they seemed to be highly capable warriors.

The image of a water-themed slayer flashed before his eyes.

Naruto shook the thought from his mind.

He had other responsibilities.

He had to return home.

He had to save _his_ world from the tyranny of his best friend.

While he was deep in thought, Susamaru glanced at him once more, eyes roaming his features, straying far lower than they should have. Naruto was wearing a loose-fitting shirt. Unbuttoned at the collar, it exposed his neck and some of his muscled chest. Even beneath such comfortable clothes, his defined body was difficult to ignore.

And the scent of his blood was even harder to resist.

It had been some time since she first consumed his blood—since her moment of weakness upon entering his clinic that day. But the more time she spent with him, the more her desire for other humans waned.

He seemed to notice, because he turned her.

"You've gone a while without blood, haven't you?" Naruto said casually. "Here."

He leaned closer, rolling up his sleeve.

She hesitated, a quiver running through her. As much as she liked to believe she had changed, she was still a demon—still beholden to certain biological instincts.

"Are… are you sure?"

"It's been two days, and you haven't done anything to make me believe you were lying when you agreed to my conditions." He smiled gently. "Go on. I don't mind."

"O-okay." Susamaru scooted closer, the cat at her side scurrying away. Her fangs lengthened, his scent filling her senses. He lifted his forearm to her, and she sank her teeth into his flesh.

A tremor racked her body—her very being. His temperate blood filled her mouth, rushing like an endless river. She drank slowly and with a purpose, face flushing, eyes closing. She savored his taste, savored the pleasant feeling that came with this act—the warmth that spread to every portion of her body.

It lasted only a few moments, but to her, it felt like an eternity. His blood wasn't like Muzan's. It wasn't harsh, nor did it force its will upon her.

It almost felt… kind.

Finally, she pulled away. Like that day, there was no disgust in his eyes. No judgment at all. Even then, she could see the wound she'd given him begin to heal. Not as fast as a demon, but still impressive, nonetheless.

* * *

_Nerima - Tokyo_

* * *

Ozaki yawned, stretching her arms to the night sky. Her crow squawked incessantly upon her shoulder, and she reached down to scratch its adorable little head. Though the moon glinted from above, the lamps in the city streets seemed even brighter.

Being from the countryside, the city always amazed her. The buildings were taller, made of concrete and brick. The people were also different, walking about with both traditional and modern attire.

She looked around with wide eyes, taking in everything she could. It wasn't often that she was called upon for missions in Tokyo. Most of her assignments involved incidents outside metropolitan areas. So, whenever she found herself here, she took the time to experience as much as she could before returning to headquarters.

"Does your crow _ever_ shut up?" Murata asked, rubbing his temples. The taller Demon Slayer walked beside her. Along with their standard uniform, he wore a black haori, his nichirin blade hidden away.

Ozaki's mood fell, once again reminded that he was with her. She had been so lost in the scenery that she forgot they were both assigned to this mission. She didn't hate Murata—not really. He seemed like a descent guy, as well as a fine demon slayer. But she preferred working on cases alone. They barely knew each other, too. Outside of formal meetings with the higher-ups, she hardly ever spoke to him.

"He's just excited to see me, that's all," Ozaki explained. She brushed strands of onyx hair from her face, frowning. Ever since childhood, her hair had always been a bother. No matter what she did, it always looked messy, with stray locks sticking out in random places. "Alright, Sora. You can go now. We got the message."

As if understanding her words, the crow took off into the sky, squawking loudly. Ozaki stifled a laugh, reminded of how much she loved that little bird.

Her crow had arrived to inform them of an upcoming gathering of Demon Slayers ranked Kanoe and above.

"What's the plan now?" Murata asked. After investigating for hours, they decided to take a break. They stopped by one of the food stands still open and ordered two bowls of ramen.

Slurping the delicious noodles, Ozaki paused to think. "Before deciding on anything, let's review what we know." She placed her bowl on the table. "First, we know that for the past year, demon attacks in Nerima have been disproportionately low—at least, compared to other parts of Tokyo."

"I wonder why that is," said Murata, taking a bite. "I mean, in a crowded city like Tokyo, it's strange to think there is a place where demon activity is so far removed from other areas. Of course, most demons attack isolated villages, but nearly zero attacks in a span of twelve months? That's completely unheard of."

Ozaki nodded. "Exactly. Even more interesting is that, in just the past few days, demon activity has spiked significantly."

"And most of the victims were male, some of whom are still missing," Murata added, thinking. "This attack has me concerned, Ozaki. From what witnesses told me, multiple people died in one night. Normally, demons pick off one or two targets at once. But this attack involved ten people." He closed his eyes, then sighed. "This might take longer than we thought."

"In that case," Ozaki began, finishing her bowl, "since we'll be here for a while, let's get a place to stay."

Murata rubbed his hair, blushing.

"You mean… both of us?"

She shrugged and grabbed her sword. "Why not? We'll look around for a few more hours before calling it a night." She paid for their meal, smirking. "Just don't think of doing anything while I sleep, or you'll get a sword through the eye."

Murata shuddered at the thought. Though cute and seemingly delicate, Ozaki was no pushover. They were the same rank, after all.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Picking up his things, Murata moved to her side, and they continued their investigation for a little while longer.

* * *

The next day, Yuichiro made sure he arrived on time. He had stayed up much later than usual, having been invited to a little get-together with his neighbors. Admittedly, it wasn't his brightest idea to stay so long, but he still had fun. For the longest time, Naruto had encouraged him to make friends with other people his age.

" _I won't be here forever, Yuichiro,"_ Naruto had said.

Begrudgingly, he accepted the suggestion; and slowly but surely, he started coming out of his shell. During his first year with Naruto, Yuichiro had been glued to him, following him around, ever willing to repay him for saving his life.

But Naruto desired nothing in return.

The thought of such kindness always made him feel guilty. Naruto was the older brother he never had. Before Yuichiro met him, it had been just him and his younger twin. Both of their parents had died before they turned eleven, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Yuichiro frowned. He had been so cruel to Muichiro—the opposite of what Naruto was to him. And of all the regrets he had in this world, it was the possibility of never getting to see his brother again—of never apologizing for being so cold and heartless—that left him in a state of sadness.

He began the day by opening the curtains, allowing golden rays of light to fill the clinic. He then went to check Naruto's three patients. They had been here for over two days, steadily recovering from their injuries. Entering the room, he was greeted by the sight of Jiro, watching over his children. The man no longer had a bandage on his head, and his concussion was a thing of the past, courtesy of Naruto's healing abilities.

His children were also awake, chatting with their father. They were still wrapped in bandages, but the speed at which they had recovered was astonishing. Once at death's door, both of them almost seemed ready to be discharged.

Jiro smiled once he approached. "Ah, Yuichiro. Good morning."

"Good morning, Jiro. I trust your night was fine?"

"Yes," he replied, glancing at his children. "They slept well, without a care in the world."

"I'm glad," Yuichiro replied. One of the kids waved to him, which he kindly returned. "Based on their condition, I think they might be set to leave in a few days."

Jiro nodded. "It's almost hard to believe." He smiled softly. "I don't have the words to express my gratitude. You and the doctor have done so much for me and my family. Even if I sold everything I owned, it would never be enough to repay you."

"There's no need for any of that," Yuichiro assured, lips twitching upward. "We don't do this for attention, or even praise."

"I know, I know," said the man. He paused, adding, "Even though my wife is gone, even though the world seems a bit darker, I'm still grateful for meeting you two."

" _I'm_ grateful for meeting you too, Jiro."

It was Naruto.

He entered the room with his usually smile, a stethoscope around his neck. The kids grew excited once they saw him, despite the tired look in his eyes. "After all," he continued, "you're cooking is _way_ better than mine. I really enjoyed the meal you made the other day."

"It's the least I could do." Jiro laughed a bit. "And hey, I still want you to come to my restaurant someday. I'll make you the largest bowl of ramen in the world—for free."

Naruto chuckled. "I'd like that, Jiro," he said, greeting each child with a fist bump. "Hey, Keiko. Hey, Kuro. You guys seem lively today. Anything exciting happen?"

"Uh-huh." Kuro, the younger brother, beamed. "Me and my sister just decided!"

Naruto arched a brow. "Decided what?"

"We decided that we want to be doctors when we grow up," Keiko explained, eyes bright. "Just like you!"

"Really?" he asked, playfully unconvinced. "Are you _sure?_ It's going to be a lot of hard work, you know."

"Yeah, we know," Keiko assured. "But we want to help people, like you and Yuichiro do."

Naruto glanced at his student, who looked on with amusement.

"Well, then," he said. "I won't stop you two. In fact, I'm rooting for you. See, I'm not the smartest person in the world, but somehow, I still managed to learn. I'm sure both of you will be fine doctors."

He ruffled each child's hair, then proceeded with his assessment. He checked their lungs and heart with his stethoscope. He then moved on to assess their skin and injuries, discreetly healing whatever wounds remained with a pulse of chakra.

They were practically ready to be discharged, but he wanted Keiko to stay a bit longer—so she could grow more accustomed to using crutches and her prosthetic limb.

Stepping back for a bit, he watched them chat with Yuichiro. Naruto crossed his arms. He looked to Jiro, looked to the two children already laughing and giggling after such a tragedy. They didn't deserve to suffer such a thing. They had lost their mother, their home; and many others had died in this event.

Naruto sighed, a long, heavy sigh, as he moved to wash his hands.

Normally, he didn't get involved.

The Demon Slayers were capable of solving these types of issues.

But this time, he planned to find the demon that started this whole fiasco—whether they were a member of the Twelve Kizuki or not.

* * *

" _ **Brat."**_

"What is it, Kurama?"

" _ **You're getting too attached."**_

"Attached? Attached to what?" he inquired, walking down the stairs to the basement. Two rooms were before him. In one of them, Susamaru was sleeping. In the other, his project was waiting for him.

" _ **To this world—I mean."**_

Naruto paused at a black door. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists.

"I'm not a puppet, you know. I can't _not_ feel for these people. This world, just like ours, is filled with so much pain and suffering."

" _ **I'm well aware, Naruto. Who do you think gives you your power of empathy? You think I cannot feel the negative emotions around us?"**_

"Sorry," he replied softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

" _ **I know. But I will remind you once more: don't forget what's at stake here."**_

"Yeah," Naruto said, frowning. "I have to get back home before he becomes too powerful to oppose."

" _ **Precisely**_ **,"** spoke the Biju. **"** _ **You already do enough with the clinic. Remember, you can't save everyone. Focus on your goal."**_

"Is that supposed to encourage me, Kurama?" Naruto asked with a tired smile. "That's the worst pep talk I've ever had."

" _ **Damn brat. Did you expect a hug, or something?"**_

"Nah." Naruto placed his palm on the door. "I actually prefer your bluntness."

He sent a stream of chakra through the door. Instantly, a pattern of seals appeared, glowing brightly in the darkened hall. Naruto released another burst of energy, and the door finally opened, revealing a room much bigger than any other in the house.

Inside, fūinjutsu arrays decorated every corner. The room was completely empty, save for the six clones sitting in a circle. They each had their eyes closed, and they were shirtless. Written upon their bodies were seals, each one different, each one more complex than the ones already etched into the walls.

Seals upon seals—as intricate as they were numerous. This was what he had been working on for the past three years.

A way back home.

Naruto paused to inspect his work. He studied the numerous symbols on the floors, the walls, and on the very bodies of his clones.

During his training trip with Jiraiya, he had devoted himself to the study of fūinjutsu—given access to a portion of the fourth Hokage's notes. Of course, he was by no means the greatest sealing master to ever live, but with his limited knowledge and the vast amounts of chakra the biju provided, Naruto was closer than ever to returning to the elemental nations.

His clones had their arms outstretched, channeling chakra into a small rip in the space between them.

This spatial tear was the beginnings of a portal—the same kind that had sent him careening into another dimension.

However, it was too small for him to pass through. Barely the width of the eye of a needle, his "gate" (as he'd called it), was far from ready to use. Every day, he supplied incredible amounts of chakra just to keep it open. Not just him, but the Biju as well. They were all within him, feeding chakra into his clones. If they faltered even for one moment, his way home would begin to close, and hours upon hours of progress would be lost.

He'd been doing this for months, constantly transferring chakra to his clones, and having them sustain this small opening. It was tiring work, to say the least, and Yuichiro seemed to be taking notice of his recent bouts of fatigue.

Unfortunately, this was the most he had gotten the gate to open. Despite the sheer amount of chakra he transmitted, this tiny portal had yet to widen significantly.

Naruto stifled a yawn, stroking his chin. Last night, while watching over Susamaru, he had been working on sealing arrays, hoping that a new addition—a new pattern—would stimulate this stagnant portal.

Holding his new sealing concepts, Naruto moved closer to his clones.

"You think it'll work?" he asked.

" _ **Your formula is a bit shaky, but I believe this new addition will accelerate the portal's expansion."**_

Thankfully, he also had Kurama who—after being sealed into Mito and Kushina Uzumaki—knew a thing or two about fūinjutsu.

Naruto clasped his hands together. "Alright. Let's begin."

He had dozens of new sealing arrays to add to the room.

In essence, he was going to be here for a _while_.

* * *

_Evening_

* * *

For a moment, Ozaki thought she felt something. A rush of warmth tingled down her spine, bringing with it a feeling she could not explain. It was almost like a shockwave of energy had passed through her—through the entire district, in fact. Even the streetlights were affected, flickering on and off, reacting to this strange surge of power.

She paused, staring ahead curiously.

"You okay?" asked Murata. His arms were crossed, a single brow raised.

"I could have sworn I felt a…" she paused and shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

Murata shrugged, proceeding onward.

After spending most of their morning resting at an inn, she and Murata set out once more. Now, it was nearing sunset. They had been at this since the afternoon, asking around for information concerning the recent demon attack.

Eventually, they found themselves at the scene of the incident. Even though they'd been here yesterday, the sheer destruction still shocked them. A whole city block had been affected. Large claw marks could be seen upon ruined buildings, even on the ground, etched into the dirt.

No matter what you believed, there was no denying that this was an abnormal event.

People living in the city were less spiritual, less superstitious, than their rural counterparts. Even then, as they combed through the streets, they heard whispers of demons uttered from the lips of, otherwise rational, urban residents.

The area of the attack was silent. Fewer people walked the streets, especially as the evening came and the sun began to set. Officers were still stationed at the scene, and a few others worked to remove whatever debris was left.

After asking around to no avail, they finally decided to speak to an officer.

The Demon Slayer Corps was not officially recognized by the Japanese government. As a result, they did their best to steer clear of law enforcement, lest they interfere with their missions. But in this case, they were desperate for more information, and interacting with the police was their final option.

"You're travelers, huh?" said the officer, baton at his side. "And you're wondering what happened here?"

Making sure his sword was hidden, Murata nodded. "Uh, yeah. You see, Ozaki is a writer and she…" he glanced over to his companion, silently begging for help.

"I create fictional stories based on real world events—events that blur the line between reality and fantasy." The lie flowed from Ozaki's lips, smooth and effortless. "If possible, could you tell me more about what happened?"

The officer rubbed his balding scalp. "I couldn't tell you, honestly. I wasn't on duty that night." Both Demon Slayers seemed to deflate. "However, a buddy of mine was. He saw the initial scene—all the bodies, everything. He mentioned that a doctor was there as well. In fact, he's pretty famous around here. Doctor Uzumaki. He's been treating those that were injured that night. If you want more information, he's your guy."

Murata nodded, glad they had gotten something. "Where can we find this doctor?"

The older man pointed north. "A kilometer or so that way. Keep on straight. Make a right, then a left. He has a really nice garden. You can't miss it."

Both of them dipped their heads. "Thank you, sir," Ozaki said, before they turned to leave.

"No problem," the officer replied. "You two be careful."

With new information in mind, Murata led the way. They moved on in relative silence, even as the sun began to set. Unconsciously, their hands were on the hilts of their blades—ever ready for an attack. And though she had been a Demon Slayer for three years, her heart still pounded when night fell, bringing with it memories of a time she never wanted to remember.

"H-hey, Murata?"

He glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you become a Demon Slayer?"

Murata rubbed his dark mane—a habit of his.

"Well, uh, I became a Demon Slayer to protect people." He took a deep breath, eyes distant. "My… family… they were all killed. I wasn't there to save them, so I try my hardest to be there for anyone who needs help."

Ozaki smiled a bit. Murata was a much better person than she was.

"I'm glad you didn't see them die," she whispered. "I wasn't so fortunate."

"What happened?" he asked gently.

The grip around her sword tightened. "My brother hid me away when a demon attacked my family. I have very good hearing, you see. And I could hear _everything_ —the screams of my mother, my father, and my brother. I'll never forget it. Never. That's why…" she said through gritted teeth. "That's why I'll never stop until every demon is dead. This is my desire—my one reason for become a Demon Slayer."

The passion in her gaze was so intense, Murata didn't know what to say. Ozaki was normally sweet and meek when not on a mission. But here, she seemed like an entirely different person.

However, he did not judge her for her anger.

"Well, everyone has their reasons. And I don't think any reason is better or worse. As long as we defeat them, everyone's motivation is valid," he offered.

Ozaki seemed to agree, but she remained silent, eyes straight ahead as they neared this Doctor Uzumaki's clinic.

* * *

With night falling, Susamaru found herself in the garden once again. It was a cloudy evening, so she could come out a bit earlier than usual.

Surprisingly, she had slept the whole day. She hadn't seen Naruto yet, either.

Normally, he would be out, watching over her long into the night. She wondered when he even had the time to rest, considering the fact that he ran the clinic _and_ kept her company at the same time.

She sat at that same bench, reading a book he had gotten her. Kimiko was next her, curled up in her lap, purring.

Truly, she hadn't felt this at peace in ages.

No worries. No needing to please Muzan. No constant complaints of being filthy from Yahaba. She could just be in the moment. For once, she could enjoy looking at the clouds above.

The tranquility was broken when Yuichiro opened the door. Like before, he was done for the day. He had a bag strewn around his shoulders. And the instant he locked eyes with her, his gaze narrowed. He kept his distance, walking past her without a word.

She wasn't offended. He had every right to be wary of her. But despite his behavior, Susamaru still raised her voice.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

The teen paused. He didn't turn to face her.

"He's in the basement," Yuichiro stated. "Sometimes he goes there to work on… certain projects."

"Oh." Her face fell. "He won't be coming out tonight?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But trust me, he's stilling watching you." He pointed to various sections of the garden. "See those symbols over there?" Susamaru searched until she found what he was referring to, noticing for the first time. "I don't know how they work, but he said something about them being security seals. Somehow, they alert him to people entering or leaving the clinic." He crossed his arms. "So don't even think of escaping, because he'll know."

Susamaru looked on, fascinated. The more she learned about Naruto, the less she believed he was entirely human.

Some of the things he could do were comparable to a blood demon art.

"And one more thing," Yuichiro said. "Don't get too attached to him."

She froze. "What're you…?"

"The closer you get to him, the harder it's going to be when he finally leaves." Yuichiro shook his head, frowning. "Why am I even telling you this?" he murmured, making his way out of the garden without another word.

_When he finally leaves…_

She pondered those words, silently watching the sky as the moon began to rise.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

"You're sure that's a demon?" asked Murata, skeptical.

Hidden behind the walls of the clinic, Ozaki nodded. They had arrived moments ago, having followed the officer's directions.

At first, their intention had been to ask permission to enter, but that all changed the instant they saw a woman sitting in the garden.

"I'm sure, Murata," Ozaki whispered. "I told you, didn't I? My hearing is more heightened than most."

"So…?"

"A demon's heart rate is much slower than a human's—much, much slower. And there's a certain sound it makes, a soft, yet powerful sound," she explained. "That's the first thing I heard when I saw her."

Murata looked on with a mixture of amazement and bewilderment. But honestly, he wasn't that surprised. He'd heard talk about some new kid that could apparently _smell_ demons, too.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

Ozaki unsheathed her blade, eyes narrowed.

"We kill her, of course."

* * *

She heard their footsteps before the gates burst open.

_Shit!_

Susamaru ducked as a sword sailed over her head, glinting in the night. Eyes widening, she quickly grabbed Kimiko and jumped to safety, landing in front of the pond. The bench itself had been split in two, just moments after she escaped.

Standing before her were two Demon Slayers.

_Just my luck._

Wielding their katanas, they encircled her, eyes burning fiercely.

She set Kimiko on the grass, then raised her hands up.

"Hey, um… I know this may sound strange—especially since I'm a demon—but I don't want to fight you guys."

They didn't believe her, nor did they listen, because they were on the offensive once again. Ozaki sucked in a breath, filling her lungs with oxygen—life-giving oxygen that strengthened every facet of her being, granting her the power to face any threat.

She and Murata moved in a burst speed.

Their swords pierced through the air, aimed at the demon before them.

Susamaru leapt to the side, avoiding their sudden attack. Not a moment later, Murata was upon her, whispering something about water, before spinning in her direction, an unyielding technique she could barely evade.

And just when she thought she avoided it, she felt a terrible pain as her arm was cut cleanly from her body, courtesy of Murata. Blood sprayed from the stump, painting the grass crimson.

Whirling around, she felt another blade sink into her stomach; this time, from Ozaki.

Susamaru hissed, leaping away once more.

_Should I fight them?_

Self-preservation screamed _yes_ , but a voice in the back of mind said _no_ _._

Because she promised.

Their attacks continued, growing faster and more ferocious. She felt her body being riddled with deep cuts, made worse by the force of their swings. Yet, she did not retaliate. She dodged as best she could, her mind racing a mile-a-minute.

By now, her clothing, the very one's Naruto had given her, were torn to shreds.

A sword sliced her eye, blinding her. She howled, sweeping the female slayer's feet with a kick. Momentarily distracted, the male's sword came swinging toward her neck. Susamaru raised her arm to lessen the blow but lost her other limb in the process.

The pain was immense, her breathing panicked. She leapt away once more, losing her footing and landing in the pond.

The fish swam away as her blood drained into the water, tinting it red.

Even though she was stronger than the average Demon Slayer, fighting two at once was no easy feat. Especially when she was on the defense.

Still…

Perhaps she _should_ have fought back.

Perhaps she should have attacked them in return.

Anger suddenly flared within, bubbling to the surface.

But then, she thought of her promise to Naruto.

Her promise to never harm another human—to protect them instead.

Her shoulders slumped with defeat. She smiled sadly, watching her reflection in the water. Blood flowed from her wounded eye, her hair ruffled, and her clothes ruined. Her arms were nothing but stumps, and she could hardly support her body weight.

As sad as she was to die, at least she tried. At least she kept her word.

And she was grateful for the second chance she had been given, no matter how short it was.

Both Demon Slayers loomed over her, their weapons raised. She saw a glint of steel as a blade descended, slicing through the air—ready to sever her head.

Susamaru closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. Waited for cold steel to touch her neck.

But it never did.

* * *

Ozaki grunted as her weapon was met by another blade.

Not a sword, but a knife. A single knife had halted her swing, halted the execution of this demon.

She saw a flash of golden hair before they were blasted back by a gust of wind.

She yelped, finding her balance as she and Murata skidded to a stop. The trees swayed and the grass shuddered, shaken by the sudden gale.

"You alright?" asked Murata.

She looked to her partner, nodding. "Yeah, but what was that?"

Their gazes soon found the source of the disruption. A blond man had appeared, seemingly from thin air. He held the demon in his arms, cradling her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered. "I should have been here sooner."

The demon laughed weakly, relaxing in his arms. "Just what were you doing, anyway?"

"Messing with a bunch of seals." He looked sheepish. "My new design knocked me out—almost killed me, in fact. Stupid fox. I thought he said it would work," he muttered, though, he didn't appear to be upset.

Susamaru did not understand what he was talking about, but she didn't care.

She was just glad that he was here.

Naruto turned to the two Demon Slayers, eyes flashing crimson—but only for moment.

And suddenly, a feeling of terror washed over them. There was an aura about him. It had risen for only a second, but it was enough to make their legs shake.

A shiver racked Ozaki's body, a bead of sweat trailing down her temple. She glanced at Murata, who looked even paler than usual. The grip on his sword loosened, and his teeth chattered with fear.

She turned her gaze back to the blond man. He was moving, carrying the demon to a spot under a beautiful tree. He placed her down gently, then turned, putting himself between her and their swords.

Is this another demon? She wondered, then listened. His heart rate was slow—though, not like a demon's. But that aura she had sensed, the intimidating power that radiated from him. It was the same thing she had felt earlier, the same energy that had nearly plunged the district into darkness.

No. He couldn't be human.

No human possessed such… such presence.

She gritted her teeth and stilled her fear.

There was no number written on his eye, so he couldn't be one of the Twelve.

"You ready, Ozaki?" asked Murata.

It seemed he had recovered as well, his sword aimed forward.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Ozaki slid into a solid stance. She held her blade in a side-ways grip.

Naruto rubbed his spiky mane, kunai in one hand.

"Wait a minute, guys," he implored. "Can we at least talk about this first?"

Murata scowled.

"Why would we want to listen to two demons?"

Naruto seemed taken aback. He paused, glancing at Susamaru, before chuckling.

"You think I'm a demon?"

They said nothing, moving forward.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine, then. Don't listen."

He shifted into a stance of his own, chakra flaring.

Ozaki sucked in another breath. She felt a sudden surge of energy, fueled by the very air around her. Her lungs expanded. Her arteries grew. And her muscles bulged.

_Light breathing - First Form: Piercing Luminance_

She shot forward, the world around her blurring out of focus. Only her target could be seen, watching her with expectant eyes. She closed the distance between them in moments, but he was not surprised. He deflected her strike with a kunai, a painful ring filling the night sky.

Murata was upon him an instant later; he swung his sword with deadly force.

Naruto ducked beneath the slash, avoiding an attack that would have taken his head off. Grinning, he parried Ozaki's second thrust. And in one smooth motion, his elbow came careening into Murata's chest.

A pained grunt escaped his lips, and he was thrown back.

Naruto moved forward, thrusting his kunai toward Ozaki—a faint glow surrounding his weapon.

_Second Form: Reflection_

She deflected his blade with enough force to release sparks. He almost seemed impressed. And she advanced once more, engaging him in close combat.

With all the years of training at her fingertips, she began with a targeted series of slashes, each one aimed to tear muscle, split bone, and sever limbs. But like earlier, he dodged every attack that came his way. He leaned slightly with every swing, avoiding her blade by a hair. He was nimble, free—almost like air itself, shifting to escape any obstacle.

"Third Form: Flowing Dance."

That was Murata. He was back, joining the fray.

His movements mimicked the fluid nature of water, careening, and flowing like the tides.

_Fourth Form: Luminous Dance_

Ozaki switched her technique to something akin to Murata's. And together, they continued the offensive, slashing and slicing with a ferocity few possessed.

But despite their best efforts, their opponent was unfazed, ducking and weaving past every movement of their blades.

Then, he finally began using _his_ weapon. His hand was a blur as he deflected each and every one of their attacks. The force behind that kunai was immense, inhuman. Ozaki could feel the vibrations running up her arms, rattling the very bones in her body.

With a single attack, he knocked both swords from their hands. Murata didn't have time to react as a kick sent him flying into a nearby tree.

He didn't get up.

Ozaki's eyes widened. She felt a blow to the face, and then a fist plowed into her stomach.

Her vision blurred as darkness threatened to overtake her.

She fell to her knees, sword landing beside her.

Then the fear came, and with it, the sudden realization that she would soon die.

She trembled. The battle had been over so quickly. In fact, it seemed as though he could have killed them in an instant if wanted to. He'd only been toying with them, humoring them until he grew bored.

Tears stung at her eyes, and she hated the fact that she was starting to cry. But she couldn't stop the tears, nor could she halt the memories of that day—that terrible day when demons had slaughtered her family.

Terror and rage filled her being, the same feeling she felt when her brother had hidden her away.

The blond approached her, twirling his kunai.

"Will you listen now?" he inquired.

Ozaki gritted her teeth. Her brows furrowed. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I will _never_ reason with a demon!"

She reached for her sword.

Naruto blurred and appeared next to her. He landed a single chop to the neck, and her world went black.

The girl slumped in the grass, unconscious. Naruto let loose a breath, glancing at her partner. He was out cold as well. He had made sure not to hit them _too_ hard, but still, he had to make sure they were alright.

He retrieved both of their swords, observing them with curious eyes. Nichirin blades. The primary weapon of the Demon Slayer Corps, infused with sunlight, and capable of killing demons.

He tested one, swinging it.

Naruto shrugged, then placed them on the grass. "Eh, not really my style."

Susamaru was walking toward him by now, arms wrapped around herself. All her injuries were gone, and no matter how many times he saw it, he was always amazed by a demon's ability to recover from practically any injury.

"Well, that was… quite a mess."

Next him, she nodded. "They didn't even want to talk."

"And they thought _I_ was a demon, too."

She smirked. "Well, I didn't think you were human either the first time we met." Susamaru's eyes fell on the tear-stained cheeks of Ozaki. "But… I don't think I blame them for feeling this way about demons—about me."

Naruto regarded her with a gentle gaze.

"They attacked you first, didn't they?" She nodded slowly, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "They weren't injured by time I arrived, but you were. You didn't hurt them, even as they attacked, aiming to kill." He looked genuinely happy. "You kept your promise."

She smiled a bit, crossing her arms. "Of course I did."

"I should've been out here with you," he remarked.

"Don't worry about that. I'm fine now." Susamaru glanced at her tattered attire. "I'm sorry about ruining the clothes you got for me."

"It's alright." Naruto was far from angry about that. There was a more pressing issue at hand.

What to do with these two Demon Slayers.

Or in this case, his two new patients. Naruto scooped up the female, then did the same for the male. Hoisting both of them over his shoulders, he made his way to the clinic, Susamaru following closely behind.

Naruto could feel his strength returning, steadily.

His new sealing array had knocked him unconscious, draining too much chakra too quickly, then releasing a pulse of energy so great that it covered the entire district. It appeared the female Demon Slayer might have sensed it, judging by the way she'd looked at him.

He would have to be careful next time.

And of course—most importantly—he would never listen to Kurama again.

" _ **Shut up, brat."**_

_I'm only kidding, you damn furball._

* * *

_Later: Location Unknown_

* * *

"Please… please… stop…"

Mukago's mouth watered, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. The boy in her grasp squirmed beneath her hold, but he could not escape. Though she was smaller than him, he was powerless before her. Compared to the strength of a demon, he might as well have been an ant.

She pulled him closer, savoring the aroma that flowed from his body. He was young, supple, just the way she liked them. Barely a teenager by the looks of things, the boy's features were pristine, unmarred by time and the hardships of life. His marechi blood filled her nostrils, making her quake with hunger.

By now, the boy was crying.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry," she wailed. Even then, a wicked grin was plastered across her face, despite the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I just can't help myself."

With a feral growl, her fangs and claws lengthened. She sank her teeth into his throat, his screams of horror filling the night sky. His blood flooded her mouth, and not a single drop was spilled. Then she devoured him utterly and completely, shivering with momentary satisfaction.

_Not enough_ , she mused, the thrill of the kill subsiding.

It was never enough.

Then, from the shadows, a single figure emerged. He possessed long, flowing black hair and a beard. Upon his left eye was a single number _Two._ He walked with his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips.

"Must you always play with them beforehand?" Rokuro asked, stopping in front of the crouched demon.

Mukago looked away, eyes finding the ground.

"I… I guess not," she whispered. "B-but where's the fun in that?"

Lower Rank Two chuckled. "Well, to each their own, I suppose." He surveyed the area, observing the bodies that surrounded them. All males. No older than twenty years of age, it seemed. "How long has it been since we last saw each other, Mukago?"

Finally standing up, she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"A-about ten years, I think."

"And you've been well?"

"Y-yes," replied the demon.

Rokuro leaned against a tree, a lengthy silence descending. "Still the same Mukago, I see." Sometimes he wondered how she was rank four, judging by her strange mannerisms. But looking around, he was reminded why. As timid as she seemed, she was far more gruesome and blood-thirsty than even him.

"W-we're waiting for one more," she supplied.

"Oh?" Rokuro glanced her way. "You didn't invite just me? How interesting. Just what do you need us for, exactly?"

Mukago's gaze found the ground, but her bloodlust was almost palpable. She shivered with remembrance as the image of a blond man flashed before her eyes. He was the one human she just _had_ to devour.

"I… I need you to help me capture a certain human."

"A human, you say," Rokuro echoed. "A Demon Slayer?"

"N-no. Not one of _them_. But someone better. S-someone who possesses blood so irresistible, all those with marechi pale in comparison."

Rokuro crossed his arms once more, a grin stretching across his features. "Now, I'm curious. But couldn't you just capture this one human on your own?"

"He's… he's strong. I'd say almost as powerful as a Hashira."

"A Hashira?" His eyes widened. "And yet, he is not a Demon Slayer?"

"N-not that I'm aware of," Mukago said. "I've watched him from afar. He… he doesn't seek out demons to kill—not like _they_ do. But our kind are always draw to him. A-and every single time he is attacked, he comes out unscathed."

"Hmm." Rokuro stroked his beard. "This is intriguing. Most intriguing. Okay, Mukago. Say I help you capture him. What do I get in return?"

"A-a piece of him," Mukago promised. "You may have any part you like. T-trust me. It will be worth it. I believe devouring him will provide us with enough power to rival the upper moons."

A bellowing laugh escaped Rokuro's lips, echoing through the forest.

"Alright, number four. I'll humor you."

Mukago nodded, an anticipatory glint in her eyes.

And finally, the last person appeared. He emerged from the bushes, arms clasped behind his back.

Lower Rank 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we can see, Naruto doesn't want to get too involved, because he knows his world is in desperate need of his help. He tries to distance himself from those in this dimension, but the more relationships he forms, the more difficult it becomes for him to just stand by. He could be finished with the portal any day now, and the instant that happens, he will have to leave them behind.
> 
> He is not allied with the Demon Slayer Corps—though, he has met a few of them (ahem, Giyu). As the story progresses, he will be interacting with more slayers. I wonder what the Hashira will make of him…
> 
> Man, Ozaki's death was pretty sad, wasn't it? I cringe every time I see her neck being snapped by the mother Spider Demon. Perhaps with Naruto here, she might not die? Who knows? Also, she didn't have an official breathing style, so I gave her a fan-made one: Light Breathing.
> 
> Muzan is speculated to have turned Susamaru, but in this story it was Doma—upper rank two—that did it. As I recall, Doma also turned Daki and Gyutaro into demons.
> 
> And lastly, the Lower Moons. It seems Naruto has caught the eye of these demons. Personally, I didn't really like how they were all killed off in canon without much screen time. Let's see if we can do something about that.
> 
> Anyway, message over.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Stay safe :)


	4. Lower Moons

The fireplace burned relentlessly, warming the space around them. Its heat was a strange thing, an unfamiliar thing—a stark reminder of his inability to revel in the sunlight.

He watched the flames with weary eyes, distant thoughts swirling within his mind. Thoughts of the past. Thoughts of the present. Thoughts of all he had done to reach this point.

Close.

He was very close to the solution. He could almost feel it.

Yet, everything still seemed so far away. So out of reach. The more time passed, the more impatient he became. This curse, he feared, would never leave him. And he would be trapped in a body that despised the sun. Forever languishing in darkness, never to feel the piercing rays of that star in the sky.

A sudden burst of fury welled up within him, a white-hot anger that burned in his crimson eyes. His veins bulged, stretching across his porcelain visage. His fangs and claws lengthened, fingers tearing into the furniture upon which he sat. He gritted his teeth, a roar of rage at the cusp of his lips.

"Father?"

The little girl stirred in his arms, awakening from her slumber. She looked up tiredly, gaze rising to meet his own.

Seething, it took every ounce of self-control to keep himself from tearing this child apart.

But despite his bloodlust, she stared at him without fear, her head tilted. This child, his "daughter," looked into his crimson eyes, both curious and unflinching. And for some reason, he did not devour her in that moment. Instead, he observed her closely—like a predator watching its prey—as she lifted her tiny arms and touched his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, innocent as a dove.

He calmed himself with a breath, the feeling of her hands strangely warm against his icy flesh.

"Yes, sweetheart," the man said softly, lying through his teeth. "I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh… okay." She looked rather unconvinced. "You know, mother tells me it's alright to be sad sometimes," she mumbled tiredly, a yawn escaping her lips. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, unaware of the monster that held her in his arms.

Though his daughter had fallen asleep once more, the heat of her hands still lingered on his cheeks.

Muzan frowned, for it reminded him of the sun's warmth.

* * *

Ozaki awoke with a strangled gasp.

_Don't leave me!_

Eyes wide, panic washed over her. She looked around with confusion, sweat slicking her skin, fingers curling into fists, hands clutching at the soft blanket on her lap. The light was blinding, unrelenting. She could hardly see, could hardly feel, as she finally returned from the land slumber—painful dreams still plaguing her mind.

Where was she?

In a room. Not the inn, though. Strange, Ozaki thought. She glanced around and found that she was on a bed, and that her jaw throbbed painfully as she turned. Hand against her head, she tried to remember where she was and what had happened to her.

Then she saw him, standing to her left.

Ozaki stiffened, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. Grimacing, she tossed the covers aside, finding the nearest escape route—a door left slightly ajar. Then she sucked in a sharp breath, muscles tensing in preparation for an impromptu getaway.

However, before she could even move, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ozaki, stop!" he urged. "It's… it's okay."

Murata?

Turning around fearfully, Ozaki was somewhat relieved to see her fellow Demon Slayer. He was seated upright in a bed similar to hers, smiling nervously—like he always did. And next to him was that blond man, a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. He observed her curiously, blue eyes glinting with interest.

Her heart began to race as memories of their encounter flashed before her. She recalled the ease at which he had defeated her, the strength within those arms, and the sheer speed he possessed. Worry slipped into her stomach. They were in his domain; if he so wished, he could kill them in an instant.

"As you can see," the man finally said, "I'm no demon." He walked over to the window, fully opening the curtains. Then, he bathed in the sunlight, allowing it to fall upon his skin. And true to his word, he did not burst into flames, nor did any sounds of discomfort escape his lips. "Now, please relax so I look at your injuries."

Injuries?

At that, she felt the throb of pain in her jaw and the aching of her stomach. Ozaki glanced over at Murata. He seemed relaxed, calm, even. Her fellow Demon Slayer gave a single nod, mouthing: _it's alright_ , and she felt her shoulders slump and her muscles slowly relax.

Unbidden, shame flooded her veins.

She bowed her head despite the pain, and said, "I apologize, sir."

The man perked up, suddenly intrigued.

Ozaki shut her eyes tightly. "As Demon Slayers, we are supposed to help civilians—protect them from demons, not attack them. I've gone against this code, trampled it beneath my feet. For that, I'm… I'm truly sorry for what I did."

There was silence. A lingering silence that set her heart racing once again. Ozaki dared not lift her head to meet his gaze, even as the tense moment finally passed.

"I forgive you."

Her eyes went wide.

"Huh?"

He grinned, a beautiful flash of teeth. "I said 'I forgive you.' And besides, your partner over here already apologized a thousand times already. So, I'm convinced that your sentiments are at least genuine." The man moved over to Murata, kneeling at the side of the bed. "To be honest, I can't really blame you for what you did last night. You're Demon Slayers, after all. You're trained to hunt and kill things that could pose a threat to human lives. Of course, I would have preferred if we talked things out first, but… that's all over and done with. I'm Naruto, by the way."

Her gaze lingered on this strange man.

"Ozaki…"

"Nice to meet you, Ozaki," Naruto replied. He then continued to assess Murata and asked him to lift up his shirt. The young man complied, revealing a purple bruise that stretched across his chest. Naruto grimaced, feeling a tad guilty. He gently palpated the slayer's sternum, checking for any abnormalities. "Do you feel any pain or tenderness?"

"Y-yeah. A little." Murata nodded, wincing beneath his touch. He chuckled weakly, "You hit hard, doctor."

"Sorry…" Naruto said softly. Focusing, he sent a pulse of chakra into his sternal area. A gentle glow seemed to surround his palm, an ethereal energy flowing into the afflicted area. "Does that feel better?"

The Demon Slayer's shoulders lost all tension. "Actually, yeah." Murata could feel the pain receding, fading into a barely noticeable ache. He shuddered as one final wave of energy entered his body.

It felt peculiar, but at the same time… satisfying.

Naruto smiled with relief, moving on to Ozaki. He reached out and took her chin between his fingers; he tilted her face upward and inspected her jaw for signs of dislocation. Ozaki's cheeks warmed at the proximity, and she averted her gaze.

"Can you lift up your shirt for me?" he asked.

Her face flushed exceedingly bright, but a stab of pain in her stomach made her forget any feelings of embarrassment. Unbuttoning her uniform, Ozaki tugged the hem of undershirt, exposing her toned stomach—now discolored by a violet bruise.

Naruto gently reached out, fingers brushing her abdominal region. Ozaki shivered, despite the warmth of his hand.

"Any pain?"

Ozaki grimaced and nodded. Then, he began the healing. The warmth of his hand spread through her skin and into the muscles of her stomach. Eyes widening, she was surprised by the strange, yet pleasant feeling that sent tingles down her spine.

Before she knew it, the pain began to ebb away, replaced by a warmth that slowly grew colder.

Once finished, Naruto pulled away. Ozaki was left frozen, glancing at Murata, then at the blond man that had just seemingly healed her injuries. He tapped her jaw in a swift motion, and the pain there dulled as well.

"How… how did you do that?"

Naruto smiled mischievously. "It's a secret."

He moved away from her bed, grabbed a stool, and sat down between both Demon Slayers. Arms crossed, his gaze moved from her to Murata, before finally settling on the window that displayed his garden—which seemed to glisten in the morning sun.

"Okay," he began. "I'm sure you have some questions. The looks on your faces pretty much tells me that you're both confused, possibly amazed, and a little afraid." Naruto leaned back against the wall behind him. "So, how about this? I'll answer your one burning question, only if you answer _my_ question in return, alright?"

Their one burning question.

Murata glanced at her, and they both knew what that question was.

"Okay then. Why… is there a demon here?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of what Naruto's reaction would be.

The blond rubbed his hair sheepishly. "Susamaru? Well, long story short, she's my guest. She's been staying with me for a few days now, actually."

Both slayers looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"But that's a _demon_ ," Ozaki whispered through gritted teeth. "They kill people. They _eat_ people. All without remorse for their actions. How could you possibly harbor a demon?"

The anger in her voice could not be contained. Murata glanced her way, shaking his head in an attempt to calm her down. After all, they were still in a position of weakness. Without their weapons, they were powerless against someone like this doctor.

"S-sorry," Murata mediated. "I think what she's trying to say is that this kind of situation is unheard of. We devoted our lives to killing demons without discrimination. So when we hear something like this, it's very difficult to process…"

Naruto watched them closely, studying the upset Ozaki and the cautious Murata. He figured this would happen. This situation was a bit strange, even to him. He had killed many demons since coming here, and not once had one given up during their fight. Not one had stopped to consider their mortality when attacking him. Driven by a lust for his flesh, they kept trying to eat him, even when they were soundly beaten, even when he left them in the sun to die.

But Susamaru had been different. She attacked him, yes. However, when faced with the reality of her death, while still craving his blood, she stopped to consider his words.

As a result, he had decided to give her a chance.

A gamble, of course. But still, she had proven herself a person of her word. Someone willing to change, in spite of the urges that plagued the mind of a typical demon.

"I don't expect you to understand my actions, nor do I expect you to agree with them," Naruto said calmly. "However, one fact remains here. When you attacked her, Susamaru _did not_ use lethal force against you. She didn't even use her weapons—which, if she did, would have left both of you in a much worse state. In short, all she did was defend herself from you, right?"

The silence was palpable.

Looking at it objectively, that was the truth. They attacked her first, and all she did was evade. In the end, they would have killed her if Naruto hadn't intervened; but if she had resorted to those weapons of hers, then they would certainly have more injuries than they did now.

"That's… that's not the point," Ozaki urged, her argument losing steam. "Even if she's somehow different, most demons aren't. Knowing this, it's impossible to tell which ones aren't blood thirsty monsters."

"I agree," Naruto said. "That's why I'm not angry at you for attacking her. It's my fault, really. I should have been out there with her. Maybe if I'd been there earlier, we could have at least talked things out." He rubbed his spiky main, sighing. "This whole situation was just unfortunate. But I hope we've come to a bit of an understanding."

Murata nodded slowly. "I guess…"

Ozaki remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Anyway," Naruto continued. "What brought you to my clinic last night?"

"A demon," Ozaki answered quietly. "We were given a mission to kill the demon that terrorized Nerima a few days ago. We wanted to see if you knew anything, since you're treating some of the victims."

Naruto leaned forward. "Well, I was out of town during the incident. So, unfortunately, I don't have much details as far as descriptions go."

"Damn," Murata muttered. "We still have zero leads then."

"If it helps," Naruto continued, "one of my patients did report seeing a single demon. They also said that there were animals involved, like wolves and even a bear."

"Animals?" Ozaki echoed. She instantly remembered seeing the claw marks that were carved into buildings. And she didn't like the implications of it.

"That's about all I have for you though," the blond said, standing up.

"Uh, thank you," said Murata, bowing his head. "Even though it doesn't seem like much, this information should be very useful to us."

"No problem, Murata." Naruto gave a half smile, crossing his arms once more. "And actually, I'm considering going after this demon myself."

Both slayer's eyes widened with alarm, a million questions forming in their minds. However, before they could utter a word of protest, someone knocked on the door.

A moment later, they entered.

Murata and Ozaki's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets.

They were speechless, gazing with a mixture of confusion and fascination. Because the person that had just arrived looked exactly like Muichiro Tokito, the mist Hashira. His hair was shorter, and his demeanor was different: faintly aloof, more serious. He was also missing an arm. But the resemblance was there—almost uncanny.

Yuichiro paused, taking one sweeping glance around the room. He frowned, then sighed with exasperation, a small, yet knowing smile on his lips.

" _Okay_ , Sensei," he remarked. "What on earth happened here last night?"

Naruto only chuckled.

"Let's… discuss this outside," he said sheepishly.

* * *

The doctor had been gone for a few minutes, presumably to explain the situation to who they assumed was his student.

Now, left to their own devices, both of them sat in silence. Only the sounds of singing birds and a whistle of wind filled the quiet room.

Murata exhaled in an exaggerated manner, glancing her way.

"So, what're you thinking, Ozaki?"

She gripped her covers tightly.

"That he's… incredible."

"I know." Murata clenched and unclenched his fists. "He beat us so easily, and he doesn't even know any breath styles. Not even the most basic of techniques. In fact, he barely seemed to take a breath while we fought. That strength of his… I wonder where it comes from."

"He's also a medical expert. Just like Lady Shinobu," she added. "And he seems to be around our age, too."

Murata recalled their conversation with Naruto; a contemplative look entered his eyes.

"You think we should try recruiting him to the corps?"

It was a risky idea, but a good one, nonetheless. "Maybe," Ozaki said. "We could really use someone with such raw talent. Imagine if he was properly trained. He could probably become as strong as a Hashira."

"It's possible," Murata replied, crossing his arms. He was still surprised by the fact that his chest no longer hurt. "But we'll have to convince him first. And honestly, I don't think we made a good first impression."

"That's for sure." Ozaki frowned, a wave of guilt washing over her. "B-but still, he's harboring a demon. I don't think anyone, especially the Hashira, will tolerate having someone like that join us."

"What a shame." Murata leaned back against his palms. "We need all the help we can get against the demons. We need stronger people."

"Yeah," Ozaki said sadly, eyes distant.

There were truly special people in this world—freaks of nature that made normal humans look like fodder. The Hashira were a prime example, and so was Naruto. In a way, it discouraged her because she knew she would never reach their level. She wasn't talented, nor was she particularly strong.

And if she could be beaten so easily by an untrained person, was she really powerful enough to make a difference in the world?

The thought gnawed at her stomach—twisting and mangling Ozaki's confidence in her abilities.

"Also, did you see that guy just now?" Murata continued. "Is it just me, or did he look a lot like Master Tokito?"

Pushing those feelings aside, Ozaki managed a nod.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed. The hair's shorter, though. And I don't remember hearing that Master Tokito has brother. Did you?"

"Nope." Murata shrugged. "He's probably just someone that looks like him. That's not too uncommon."

A moment of silence slipped by, and she could hear Naruto talking with his student, her sharp ears gleaning bits of information. It wasn't a heated discussion by any means, as far as she could tell.

"Naruto says he might be going after the demon that caused all this," Murata whispered.

Ozaki frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said. "Civilians shouldn't risk their safety like that. He might be strong, but he doesn't have a nichirin blade. He can't kill a demon."

"That's true," he replied, studying the walls. "We'll tell him to leave it to us—that it's our job to handle these sorts of things."

"We should also get back to work as soon as possible," Ozaki said. "This mission is already becoming too long. I'm sure our crows will be coming to check in on us soon."

Murata stretched his muscled arms above his head.

"How long should we stay here then?"

"Until evening, maybe?" she suggested. "I feel better. Whatever it is he did, I'm not in pain anymore."

"Me neither," Murata said, stroking his chin in thought. "It's… kind of strange, don't you think?"

"Yeah," she said—that suspicion resurfacing in her mind, but she shook it away. "He's not a demon though. We know that for sure now."

Murata nodded and rose from his bed, intent on finding a restroom. He yawned and headed for the door.

"Then I guess its settled. We'll stay a little longer."

* * *

_Night_

* * *

When they decided to leave, the sun had already set. And for some reason, Naruto's garden looked even more beautiful in the darkness. To Murata, it was very calming, reminiscent of his hometown, where the full moon would shine its radiance upon streams and rivers and lakes.

They ended up staying longer than expected. Despite their rocky encounter, Naruto had shown them a great deal of kindness. Contrary to their initial expectations, he did not harbor a grudge against them, nor did he treat them worse than his other patients.

He gave them free reign over his home, with certain exceptions, of course. He fed them, talked with them when he wasn't busy, and even gave them the best routes to follow when in the city.

In essence, it was a peaceful day. A well needed reset from all the stress of trying to find their target.

Now, they were at the door, ready to set out for the night. Murata threw on his haori and fastened his katana to his side, and Ozaki did the same, clutching a pack of essentials Naruto had graciously provided them. It contained food and various medical supplies just in case they needed it.

In light of his kind actions, both slayers had urged Naruto to not attempt fighting the demon they were after. It was their job, they explained. And that, in spite of his strength, he wasn't equipped with the right tools to face such a threat.

He agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Are you sure you're okay to leave?" Naruto asked.

Murata nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yes, we're fine, doctor. We still have a mission to complete, after all."

"Okay," Naruto said simply.

"Sorry for attacking you," Ozaki repeated.

"I told you that you're forgiven, didn't I?" he said, chuckling. Then he looked at them with a gentle gaze. "Be careful. And if you need anything, my door is always open."

"Thank you," Murata replied, finally ready to leave.

Both of them turned and went on their way, passing through his garden one more time.

Ahead of them—near the pond—was that same demon from yesterday. She was sitting on the soft grass, laughing as she played with a black cat. They moved past her warily, hands griping the hilts of their weapons, ready for her to strike.

But she paid them no mind. She knew they were behind her, yet she made no move against them, nor did that smile ever leave her beautiful face.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

Susamaru skipped along happily, clutching a book to her chest.

Naruto was next to her, hands in his pockets as they strolled through the lively city street. There were many people still moving along the road, despite the absent sun. They went about their business, some laughing and chatting, some drinking, some hollering for customers at their food stands.

He smiled a bit, reminded of Konoha's boisterous night life.

_If only…_

If only he hadn't failed, he would be at home right now, celebrating the end of the worst war in the history of the shinobi world. It was approaching that time of year—the anniversary of his defeat at the hands of his closest friend.

The Infinite Tsukuyomi had been bad enough, but Sasuke's plan to murder the kage and bring the world under his control through fear, tyranny, and violence, was, in his opinion, just as evil.

What was happening now? He wondered. Was Tsunade dead? Gaara? The others? Who else had perished because he couldn't stop the last Uchiha?

He frowned at the thought, hands clenching into fists. He had an obligation to go back—to stop whatever hell the people of the elemental nations were being put through.

No matter what, he had to find a way.

"Naruto?"

Her soft voice cut through the fog in his mind. He turned and could see her looking at him curiously. Her amber eyes landed on his trembling fists, then found their way back to his face.

"Is everything—"

He put on his brightest smile. "I'm okay, Susamaru."

"Hmm. You sure?" she pressed, inching closer and inspecting his features. "I'm not convinced."

Naruto laughed softly, nudging her with an elbow. "Trust me. I'm fine."

After a moment, she finally relented, pulling back. "If you say so, _doctor_ ," Susamaru said playfully as she clutched that orange book.

"Oh. I see you've been reading my book," he said, taking notice of what she was holding.

She beamed. "The tale of the _Utterly_ gutsy Shinobi. It has a very interesting title, but I have to say, it's got me hooked. And even more interesting is the fact that the main character has your name. Coincidence? I don't think so~"

"You're right about that," Naruto explained as they moved past a throng of laughing people. "That book was written by my sensei. My parents loved it so much they decided to name me after the main character."

"Really?" she asked. "That's actually very sweet. Whoever this Jiraiya guy is, he sure knows how to write. I'd like to meet him someday."

Naruto smiled gently, clasping his hands behind his spiky mane.

"He died a few years ago."

Susamaru's face fell. "Sorry… I didn't mean to assume."

He waved her off. "Don't worry. You didn't know. In fact, I'm glad you like his writing so much that you'd want to meet him. He'd be happy to know that." Naruto paused, thinking. "However, I'm not sure if you'd really want to meet him in person."

She arched a brow. "Why's that?"

"Let's just say… he was a very perverted man," Naruto said, laughing wistfully. And, as much as he liked to deny it, Jiraiya's ways had certainly rubbed off on him—to some degree.

Susamaru shrugged. "Well, everyone has a perverted side," she said. "Some are just good at hiding it."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Naruto teased.

Eyes widening, a blush tinted her pale cheeks. "M-maybe. Even demons have urges, y'know." She shook her head, quickly changing the subject. "A-anyway, you never told me where we're going."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," Naruto said, "but we're going to see my friend, Tamayo."

That name again. The same person he had mentioned when she first started staying with him and Yuichiro. She wondered what was so special about this woman. Evidently, she lived in a different part of Tokyo, and she owned a clinic as well, tending to people that weren't in Naruto's immediate vicinity.

Someone waved in their direction, and Naruto returned the gesture.

Susamaru hadn't noticed it before, but a lot of people seemed to know her companion. Probably former patients of his, she realized.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask how you're doing," Naruto suddenly said. "I mean, after all that happened yesterday, with Ozaki and Murata. Are you all right?"

Physically, yes, she was great. But emotionally, well…

She gritted her teeth. "Ugh! They pissed me off so much," she exclaimed. "I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen. I even made sure not to attack them with my temari, and all they did was cut off my arms! It was just terrible. Absolutely terrible!" After getting all of the frustration off her chest, Susamaru took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "But, as I've said many times before, I won't blame them for deciding to attack me."

Her final words were soft, understanding. And Naruto looked upon her with a warm gaze.

"You kept your promise to me," he said, "and I appreciate it. But if this ever happens again, I want you to know that it's okay to defend yourself. You've proven that I can trust you." He turned away, rubbing his golden hair. "And… I can't have you dying on me now, can I?"

"Of course not," she replied, grinning. "I'm not dying anytime soon."

_Not yet._

"Oh, and since Tamayo lives a bit far away, just walking will take too long," Naruto said, entering a secluded ally. "So—" He smirked. "Try to keep up."

In that moment he leapt upward, jumping atop buildings in a burst of speed.

Susamaru felt excitement surging through her, always eager for a challenge. She followed after him, bounding forward in an attempt to keep pace, all while laughing with glee.

In the end, though, she could hardly keep up. They covered a quarter of the city in a matter of minutes, but he'd always been a few meters ahead of her—no matter how much energy she put into her legs.

Finally, their surroundings began to change, giving way to a more opulent area. An area even brighter than where Naruto's clinic was located. A place with more activity and wealthier denizens.

They leapt off a particularly large building, then continued on foot. They were a blur in the night, barely noticeable to those around them. Naruto slowed down a bit, and she found herself running beside him.

They wound through a few more streets until they reach a lengthy compound. Ahead, a dead-end quickly approached.

Even as the wall loomed closer, Naruto did not stop. Just before she voiced her concern, he ran right _through_ it, as though the wall was nothing but a projection. She followed suit, slipping past the "wall" that was created by what she assumed was a _concealment talisman,_ made possible by a blood demon art.

Slowing down, they stopped in front of a beautiful house, where a woman and a young man were waiting at the door.

The woman smiled at both of them, and in that moment, Susamaru knew that these two weren't human.

* * *

Tamayo was beautiful, as always. With comely features and a feminine physique, she was the object of many men's desires. Dressed in a floral-patterned kimono, her gaze was kind as she welcomed him in. He hadn't seen her in a month, and he found that he missed her company. Technically speaking, they weren't too far away from each other, but with both of them owning a clinic, things tended to become busy, leaving them little time to meet.

However, every month he cleared his schedule and came to visit. Firstly, so he could see her. And secondly, so he could supply both her and Yushiro with his blood.

"Come on, dear," Tamayo encouraged, gently beckoning to Susamaru.

She was still standing at the entrance, frozen with trepidation. She hesitated, glancing at Naruto as he looked on with an encouraging smile.

"You're… a demon?" she asked.

Tamayo nodded slowly. "I am. Both me and Yushiro are. I assumed Naruto would have told you."

Crossing her arms, she accosted Naruto with an accusing stare. "Well, he didn't tell me at all." At that, the blond chuckled. "I guess this is the surprise?"

"Naruto!" Tamayo scolded. "You didn't tell her?" She shook her head as her blond friend put his hands up innocently. "Well, I can't say I'm shocked. Since I've known you, you've always been a playful person. In any case, Susamaru, I'm Tamayo, and this is my clinic."

"And I'm Yushiro, Lady Tamayo's faithful aid," said the person standing at the woman's side. He looked young, barely an adult in appearance, but Susamaru knew he was far older than any human.

Finally getting over the shock, she entered the building. "You know my name?"

"Of course," Tamayo affirmed. "Naruto sent me a letter detailing what happened on his way back to Tokyo. I must admit, I was a bit surprised. But looking at us, it's not so hard to believe that a demon would try to change their ways. Right this way, please."

They followed the doctor to a room, one with cushions and places to sit.

Susamaru stuck close to Naruto. Even though she was surround by her own kind, she still felt a bit nervous. She didn't know why, but this whole situation was surreal. The fact that there were other demons that could control themselves in the presence of a human like Naruto.

"I want you to wait here for a bit," Naruto told her. "Miss Tamayo and I have some business to attend to."

"W-wait," she whispered, glancing around.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. It won't be long. And plus, you'll have Yushiro to keep you company."

The male demon huffed, crossing his arms pompously. "If you think I'll leave Lady Tamayo's side, then you're gravely mista—"

"Yushiro~"

Tamayo's voice sent a chill down his spine. "I-I mean, if it's what Lady Tamayo desires, then I'll gladly stay with her!"

"Good." Tamayo smiled sweetly. "Feel free to relax, dear. Come along, Naruto."

Susamaru watched him leave, a strange feeling arising in her chest. She crossed her arms and sighed, taking a seat.

"And what are you lookin' at?" she asked.

Yushiro's brow twitched with annoyance.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that it's almost been three years since we met," Tamayo remarked.

She led him into sterile room. Naruto followed and entered, finding a single bed to sit on. He knew the drill. They'd done this more times than he cared to count; so, he remained still, took of his jacket, and rolled up his sleeve, exposing his arm for her to extract his blood.

"Feels like yesterday that you found me, bloodied and dying," Naruto recalled. "I was so exhausted. I wouldn't have survived long without you."

"You flatter me, Naruto," she said. "Your body heals quicker than a typical human's. I didn't play that big of a role in your recovery."

He smiled a bit. "I wouldn't say that."

Tamayo quickly gathered the supplies she would need, and Naruto watched her—an expert in her field—as she pulled on a pair of gloves and moved to his side.

"How's Yuichiro?" Tamayo asked. She tied a rubber tourniquet around his arm, which in turn caused his veins to become more visible. "He hasn't visited in some time."

"He's been the same old Yuichiro—serious as usual," he answered, chuckling. "But he's also been working so hard, learning so much, and making friends outside of the clinic. I'm happy for him, honestly."

"It seems saving that young man did wonders for you as well," she remarked. Naruto tilted his head curiously. "You look so proud when you talk about him."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, a bit embarrassed. "Well, who wouldn't be proud of someone like him?"

Disinfecting the area, Tamayo found the right vein and punctured it, drawing his blood through a special needle. The crimson liquid flowed freely, entering a vile. Despite this, Tamayo did not lose her composure, neither did she begin to salivate, like most other demons would.

She drew several pints of blood, more so than a typical person. But thanks to Naruto's increased regenerative abilities, he could handle a bit more being taken.

"Thank you, Naruto," Tamayo remarked happily. "Your blood sustains us for a longer period of time, compared to our other donors. It's always a pleasure to have you here."

Naruto waved her off. "Come on, Tamayo. This is the least I can do for the person that saved my life."

"I suppose," she laughed softly, then stored his blood in a secure place. She moved back and sat next to him. "Now, tell me about Susamaru. How has her behavior been?"

Pulling his sleeve down, Naruto stroked his chin in thought. "She's been fine for the most part. Even around other people, she hasn't made a move to attack. She still desires blood though, and I gladly provide, of course. But… she's changed a bit. She remembers her life before she was turned. And she's working hard to improve herself—whether that's through gardening or reading or even playing with our cat."

"Interesting," Tamayo said, mulling over his words. "I'm not too sure what to make of this. But I'm happy that even one demon could change their ways."

"It has to be my blood," Naruto speculated.

But Tamayo shook her head. "Possibly. However, I don't believe your blood physically changes people—not like Muzan's. What it does do, perhaps, is give demons the _strength_ to change. In the case of many demons though, this change won't happen, because they would much rather the quick pleasure of eating you over working to restrain that part of themselves."

"Huh," he remarked. "Never thought of it like that."

It was an interesting hypothesis.

Maybe his blood was a catalyst, not a cure—something that could aid demons in suppressing their urges for flesh and organs. But only if they truly desired to. If they did not want to change, then they wouldn't.

"What about your plan to return home?" Tamayo inquired. "Have you made any progress?"

Only two people knew about his project. Only Tamayo and Yuichiro.

Naruto nodded, clenching and unclenching his fist. "I've made some progress, but I'm still not there yet. The solution could come to me today, or next year. That's how these things work. But no matter what, I will find a way back."

"I know you will." Tamayo sighed, placing a gentle hand on his. "You just seem tired…"

"Is it that noticeable?" he asked. The sheer amount of chakra it took to expand the portal was finally taking its toll, it seemed.

"A little," Tamayo said. "I know this is important to you, and I know that you're working very hard, but please don't hurt yourself in the process."

She couldn't help but be concerned. This teenager, barely a man, had so much to deal with.

"Don't worry, Tamayo. I'll be careful," he promised, smiling as he stood up.

She could only nod and trust that he would be safe.

"Before you leave," Tamayo said after moment, "let me see Susamaru privately. I also want to take a sample of her blood."

* * *

Susamaru found herself sitting across from Tamayo.

They were alone, and it was silent. She didn't know what to think, what to say, or what to feel.

Tamayo, however, smiled gently—a motherly look in her eyes. There was so much care and love in that gaze that Susamaru felt the tension around her begin to disappear.

"This must be strange for you," the older demon began. "Your whole life has changed in a matter of days, and here you are, talking to another demon like yourself."

"I'd be lying if I said that's not how I feel," Susamaru admitted. "But… a part me is relieved. Because I'm…"

"Not alone?"

A blush tinted her pale cheeks.

"Yeah…"

Tamayo's kind gaze lingered on her. "You'll never be alone, Susamaru. Not again. And if you need anything, you're welcome to come here anytime." The doctor stood up and began setting up her equipment. "It's okay if I take your blood, right?"

Susamaru shrugged. Naruto already explained this would happen. "Sure."

With consent given, Tamayo went through the whole process once more. While she worked, Susamaru observed the beautiful woman, a thousand thoughts in her mind.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, dear."

She ignored the pinch of the doctor's needle. "How did you meet Naruto?"

Looking up, Tamayo said, "It's quite the story. But to be brief, I found him outside my clinic. In the street, actually. He was terribly injured, unconscious, and surrounded by onlookers. While everyone was frozen, I did what any doctor would do. I took him in and helped him recover."

Back then, his blood had been so alluring, so different from any person, that even her and Yushiro were affected. However, she did not act on that temptation to feast upon human flesh. Instead, she pulled herself together and focused on helping him, as a doctor would to any other patient.

Nodding, Susamaru grew quiet once more. Then she glanced at the doctor again, hesitating.

"You have another question?" asked Tamayo.

"Um… I don't know if it's too personal to ask."

Tamayo concluded the procedure and stored Susamaru's blood. "Don't worry. You can ask me anything."

Susamaru swallowed. "Th-Then, your family, your _human_ family," she began. "When you were turned… did you kill them?"

Tamayo smiled sadly.

"Yes."

Her husband and her children and so many other innocent people, dead by her hand. It was the one thing she could never forgive herself for doing.

"How did you move on from it—the guilt?" Susamaru asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't think I'll ever truly move past it," Tamayo explained. "I still think about them, even to this day. But the guilt lessens with time, as horrible as it sounds. The thing is: you have to keep moving forward. Do something meaningful. Devote yourself to something that you know your family, were they still alive, would be proud of."

Susamaru listened with rapt attention, engrossed in the wise woman's words.

"And most importantly," Tamayo continued, "surround yourself with people that love you. And love them even more in return."

* * *

It was time to leave.

They'd spent a few hours in Tamayo's clinic, but it hadn't been for nothing. She'd learned so much, more than she deserved to know. For that, she was grateful. Grateful to have someone she could talk to about this new life she was living.

Tamayo and Yushiro were there to see them off. The male demon had his arms crossed, standoffish as usual. But even he seemed to have enjoyed their visit.

"I appreciate your donation, Naruto," Tamayo said sincerely. "It will sustain us for a good while."

She glanced at Yushiro, who, taking the hint, bowed swiftly. "Y-yes, doctor Naruto. I appreciate your help as well."

The blond tousled Yushiro's hair as though he were a child, even if the demon was over two hundred years older than him.

"I always knew you felt that way," Naruto teased—to Yushiro's annoyance.

Tamayo then pulled Naruto into a tight, lingering hug; she did the same to Susamaru, holding her closely.

"Visit whenever you like, alright?"

Susamaru returned the embrace, tentatively at first, before wrapping her arms around the older demon.

"Sure, I will."

"And make sure to keep this knucklehead in check," she said, pining Naruto with a stern, yet affectionate gaze.

Susamaru laughed lightly. "Of course."

Though, in actuality, it was the other way around. Without Naruto, who knew what she would be up to at this very moment.

Probably listening to Yahaba complain endlessly about dirt and stains.

Or worse, she would be on a mission given by Muzan himself.

A spark of fear suddenly raced down her spine.

With all that had occurred, Susamaru barely thought of that _man_. She'd been gone for a few days, not long enough to be a problem. But in time, her absence would become more apparent. Not to Muzan, maybe, but certainly to her former partner, Yahaba.

She clenched her fists.

If Yahaba tried anything to hurt Naruto, or even Yuichiro for that matter, she would beat him into a bloody pulp and turn him into chunks of twitching flesh.

For now, though, she would focus on what was important: her new life at the clinic, as well as the blond walking by her side.

They had just left Tamayo's clinic and were on the main road, walking at a reasonable pace, when a stray thought entered her mind.

"Hey," she began as they moved further down the path. "I know this is a strange question to ask, but… are you leaving soon?"

"Leaving?"

She held Jiraiya's book closer to her chest.

"Uh, yeah. Yuichiro spoke about you returning to your home country, or something."

The blond remained quiet for a time, even as they reached that part of town—the richer, more opulent part, filled with cars and fancily dressed individuals.

Finally, he spoke.

"Yeah. I'll be returning home. As soon as I can."

"Okay…" she whispered, clutching her book tighter. "Where is it, your home?"

"It's far," Naruto answered honestly. "Far away from here."

"Like beyond the sea?"

"Beyond that," he said, then sent her a small smile. "Don't worry. When I leave, you can stay with Tamayo. She'll take good care of you."

_No…_

She felt her chest constrict, a sudden sadness coming upon her.

But why?

She'd only known him for a few days.

Why was she feeling like this?

 _Can't I come with you?_ She wanted to say, but Naruto's demeanor had changed. He suddenly paused, head snapping to the direction of Nerima.

"Something's wrong…"

In that moment, she felt it too. A wave of scents and sounds, and a pressure brimming with Muzan Kibutsuji's aura _._ She could sense it. Three powerful entities ahead. And by the looks of things Naruto could perceive it too—a wave of negative emotions that flowed without end.

"Let's go," he said, breaking out into a sprint.

She followed behind him, the world blurring out of focus as she attempted to keep up.

_In Caring Arms_

**…**

..

.

It was chaos.

People were screaming, hollering in fear. They were running—running away as a multitude of animals descended upon them. From mutated bears, to rabid wolves and dogs, to abnormally large birds, these creatures moved about as though controlled, pouncing indiscriminatingly at anything that moved.

The streets were alight with a frenzied panic. Fathers attempting to protect their wives were attacked without remorse. Mothers, clutching their children, were mauled mercilessly. Police officers had yet to arrive at the scene, and it was a telltale sign of the spontaneity of this unprovoked attack.

Mukago stood atop a building, a gleeful smile upon her lips.

She watched the horror as it ensued, her horns sparking with stray bolts of electricity. She lifted her hands upward, and with this single gesture, she controlled the formation of the creatures attacking. Even without words, her animals still obeyed the command, finding new targets as people tried to run away.

This was her blood demon art.

She could turn any animal she pleased into a demon. Not only that, but she could manipulate them to a starling degree; she could also see through their eyes. And they were loyal to her, and only her.

Next to her, Rokuro stood. Powerful arms crossed, he stroked his beard as he observed the carnage before them. It wasn't his style of killing by any means, but this sort of strategy did have its merits.

"You truly are ruthless, Mukago," he remarked with a low chuckle.

She regarded him carefully.

"Is that a compliment?"

"More like an observation," Lower moon two replied.

"Well… I'm… I'm not doing this for my pleasure—not entirely," Mukago said quietly. "With this, he's bound to appear."

"Gah!" Lower moon six, Kamanue, growled. He was seated on the roof, watching the events unfold through narrowed eyes. "He's just a fucking human! I don't see why we can't just search for him and capture him already!"

"Quiet, Kamanue," Rokuro said sharply. "Do not be so hasty. Trust in Mukago's judgement. If this human is really as troublesome as she claims, then we must follow her plan. We must be as meticulous as possible."

Kamanue rolled his eyes, leaning forward. "Then what about those two Demon Slayer brats? Can't I just kill them now? I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Leave them," Rokuro intoned, uninterested. "They're nothing but a nuisance."

No longer listening to their discussion, Mukago's gaze landed on the Demon Slayers below. Just two of them, trying desperately to protect civilians. A male and female, battered and bruised and tired. She took note of the male, eyes lingering on him. He had a fine scent to him, a decent face, too. Perhaps, after capturing their main target, she would play with him for a bit.

Still, it was quite entertaining to see them fighting her animals. It was a futile battle, though. Judging by the way they were struggling, they certainly weren't a threat.

Slowly, she gazed upon her handiwork, the panic she had caused.

And it was perfect, the best place to bring about death and destruction, the best way to lure him into their trap.

* * *

Murata gritted his teeth.

The bear was massive. Much larger than normal. And _powerful_. It's fur, instead of black, was a sickly gray. Its eyes burned a crimson shade, and engorged veins bulged along it's body. It slobbered hungrily, fat globs of drool leaking from its gaping maw.

It lunged toward him, growling dangerously.

_Water Breathing - First Form._

He took a breath and focused the oxygen in his lungs, letting it spread throughout his body.

_Water Surface slash!_

His blade moved swiftly through the air, slicing into the neck of the creature before him. Even then, he could barely pierce its flesh. The bear swiped with menacing claws—which cut through Murata's uniform and lacerated his side.

He hissed, applying more force to his swing. And finally, the bear's head was separated from its body, spraying warm blood into the air. It collapsed with a thud, sputtering, and twitching as the last vestiges of life slipped away.

Murata panted heavily, his grip on the Katana loosening. He clutched at his side and felt the warmth of blood on his hand, flowing steadily.

"Dammit…" he Muttered. The family behind him looked on, reaching out to help him, but he shook his head. "Go! Now! While there's still a chance!"

They obeyed his order and scrambled to their feet. A mother grabbed her child and fled—just as three mutated birds came careening his way. They were large, almost as big as a person, beating their heavy wings against the air.

Murata ignored the pain and lifted his blade, entering another stance.

_Sixth Form: Whirlpool._

Twisting his body, he generated enough force to slice through two of the birds. But one evaded his spinning attack, piercing his shoulder with its powerful beak.

Murata cried out, and quickly cut off its head.

He stumbled, staggering backward as the creature disappeared upon dying. His breathing became harsher, his body trembling with exhaustion.

If only he was as strong as Giyu…

Then maybe he would be able to stand a chance. But things were looking more hopeless as time went on. He chanced a glimpse at that building, catching sight of those three demons.

The Twelve Kizuki, without a doubt.

He shivered with apprehension.

They were watching him. He could just feel it, their numbered eyes gazing at him as though he were nothing but an ant.

This was the worst possible outcome. Their mission, meant to be a simple one, had turned out to be well beyond their skill level.

 _Ozaki_ , he thought desperately. Where was she?

He'd lost her in the panicking crowd.

Scanning his surroundings, he found her engaged in combat with two demon-bears, her uniform ruffled and torn.

Despite the pain in his side and shoulder, he sprinted forward.

He brought his sword down, cutting off a paw that was about to tear into his partner. She turned, relief in her eyes as she saw him.

"Murata!" Ozaki exclaimed. She looked just as bad as him, if not worse. There was a large cut on her forehead, which leaked blood into her eye, obscuring her vision.

Back to back, they stood together as more creatures began to encircle them.

Most of the crowd had fled, and the animals were now converging on their location, growling, and snapping hungrily.

Clutching his side, Murata said, "Looks like a lot people escaped."

Ozaki panted breathlessly. "That's good. I'm glad we could do something to help."

"This sucks…" he said, stabbing a disfigured dog through the throat.

She could feel tears brimming in her eyes, but she shook her head. "I thought I'd live a little long than this…"

"I thought so too," Murata's voice trembled, and he wheezed as a sharp pain stabbed at his side. "At least I had good partner to fight alongside me."

Ozaki smiled a bit, blinking away the blood that entered her eye. A dog suddenly lunged toward Murata's blind spot, and she leapt forward, pushing him aside as it bit into her forearm, sharp teeth digging into her flesh. She screamed out, sheer agony shooting through her.

"Ozaki!"

It was Murata's voice. He cried in alarm as a bear came barreling toward her, intent on tearing her apart.

If she said she wasn't afraid of dying, she would be lying. But in that moment, despite the terror coursing through her veins, she felt as though she could perceive everything in slow motion.

And she watched with fascination as the dog's head—the one biting her—exploded into pieces, spraying her with warm blood.

It didn't stop there, however, because the bear had also been reduced to chunks of meat. She could barely track it, but a patterned ball—a temari—was the culprit. It impacted her foe with enough force to tear its flesh apart.

Next to her, Murata was no longer in danger, for the animals attacking him were on the ground, cut to pieces by a familiar blond doctor.

Naruto stood protectively in front of them. Susamaru was at his side, bouncing her temari balls upon the road.

"Naruto," Murata said, clutching his side.

"Long time no see," the blond replied, brandishing a glowing kunai. He surveyed the area with a frown, eyes snapping to the three demons on the roof. "They did this, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Naruto turned and faced them, unflinching as he studied the beings above him.

His eyes narrowed.

"That's all I need to know."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Tamayo is no longer under Muzan's curse. That's why she can say his name without dying. I'm just putting this out there before someone tells me I got something wrong lol
> 
> Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially Muzan in the beginning. In my opinion, I don't think his character was fleshed out too well in canon, and I'd like to explore him further.
> 
> So, Ozaki and Murata what to recruit Naruto?! And Susamaru and Tamayo meet at last! Finally, the lower moons make their move. I wonder how this will play out...
> 
> Mukago's blood demon art isn't known (along with most of the lower moons), so I'm taking some creative liberties here!
> 
> Thanks reading.
> 
> Stay safe :)


End file.
